I think that, maybe,I am actually in love with you
by gossipblondie
Summary: This is a crossover of HP and Vampire diaries and those who hadn't seen Vampire diaries should visit wiki or watch the episodes. Harry grows up with a parental figure that raises him diffearently and he finds himself with Tom Riddle as his teacher. slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

I don't have a beta and I apologize for spellgrammar in advence.

_**I think that, maybe, I am actually in love with you!**_

Harry James Potter, child of James and Lily Potter nee Evans. He was one year old and he knew nothing of his surroddings.

And so he didn't know as a dark figure aproached his small, happy home. One would think it to be a Dark Lord, but in this time things changed and the whole past and future are rewritten.

To start from the beggining, the choice of Tom Riddle. His first choice that led him down the path of madness was changed and it changed the course of future as we knew. He didn't made a horcrux and thus, never became insane with a splittered soul. Instead he chosed the other choice that was presented to him accidently and by a simple dream that he even forgot, but had a great impact on him. the dream was of great significent as it promised of love and safeness, home and family, something he wanted despretly deeply buried inside of him, under the mask of cool, collected and a perfect student.

Young Tom Riddle studied various Arts of a glorious magic and as such grew in mind and spirit. He found immortality on his many travels that ensured him he lived long without aging and he contiuned learning, immersing himself more in secrets of Magic until he returned and employed himselfs in Ministry, gathering followers and quickly raising himself in rangs becoming the Secretery of Minister. But as he was to be selected as a Minister himself he transfered his choice of careere on being a professor in Hogwarts in DADA, as he had firstly inetended, but had been refused.

And he stayed there, his followers swaming the Ministry, slowly taking over every department there was and influencing the young minds and public like he wanted thanks to his charms, popularity, carisma, power, intelligents and of course, immortality. They knew he was going to stay a long while.

He was also a Dark Lord Voldemort, but public knew him as an immortal Tom Riddle, a wizard in rang of Dumbledore and they knew of a rising Dark Lord Voldemort who was powerful and could bring a great change on them all.

Harry Potter was a young baby wiche parents loved him deeply and they were heartbroken when their beautiful boy was taken away from them one peaceful night.

We are returning to the night when a figure approached a cozy house in the middle of the night.

Katherine Pierce looked up at the house behind her hood. A child, a special, powerful child wich would be her levrege. It would be a shame for a child to grow without a proper guidence and a view of the world with a chance to be that great.

Katherine smirked briefly before moving through the wards and into the house. she was informed by one of her „friends" that had a sight to see who will become someone when they are born. And she informed Katherine that a child was born, one Harry James Potter, that will be a key to a changes that will happen and the one who is under his protection will be very well cared of. Others, who didn't and were on his bad side, could only hope he never find them. And that was why she was here tonight. she will raise this child and she will be his guaidence as he grew, making her later ultimately protected from everyone, especially Klaus.

Katherine was a master for disguise and it wasn't hard to get the loving Potter couple to invite her in their house some months back. They didn't even realised that she was a vampire, foolish they were. And know she just waited for oppurtunity.

She was quick to come to child's nursery and looked down at the sleeping babe. She knew that for it to work she'll have to take care of it, even if just fot a while. It was essencial for her plan to work.

Briefly, an image of her baby girl flashed before her eyes making her feel a twingle of sadness and regret before she controlled herself. Her baby was long gone and there was nothing she could do about it, so that should stay in the past where it belonged. She leaned down and with uttemost gentleness picked up the baby lifting it in her arms and settling it against her breasts as she moved with her vampire speed, careful of not josting the sleeping babe.

And that's how Harry James Potter became Harrison Stefan Pierce, son of Katherine Pierce.

Katherine was a master deciver, but as she planed on letting her Harrison to Hogwarts for both his safety, chance to became more powerful and learned ancient knowldge that wizards mostly kept from vampires that would benefit her greatly, she decided on cold truth.

She didn't hide her true nature from Harrison and he faced and learned about death very soon in his young life as Katherine killed when she wanted to and didn't hide it from Harrison if he wanted to see it.

She also told him clearly that she took him from his parents not because they were bad parents or didn't loved him, but because she loved him and needed him more and that they were a true family. and anyways, the young Potter couple died in tragic accident in one of the raids of Ministry's Unspeakbles. And Katherine didn't even planned that, sometimes everything falls into place withour her particular aid.

Harrison loved her vampire mother though he knew of Lily and she was like some a distant, beautiful dream where he pictured the perfect, normal family, but that was just a wishful thinking. If he ever had a choice of choosing that distant, sweet dream and wild, fun adventoures he got with Katherine he would pick a vampire any day. That dream was more of a goal he liked to keep in reach, but never truly reach for it.

In all his eleven years Harrison traveled the world meeting humans, witches and vampires alike. Even werewolfes that fascinated him.

He learned many things and elementar magic from the witches that were in debt of Katherine who lived amongst muggles since the Hunt of witches and that didn't went in Wizarding world, chosing to stick their secrets into family with it's family honour and trust. Most of them even forget about the world where Harry came from and didn't bothered being reminded by it chosing to live their life's simply, the muggle way.

Katherine thought him about adapting and surviving and also about having to have fun. She took him to most beautiful places, teached him things that couldn't be found in the books and made him ultimatly her son. But more about it later.

Harrison was excited about Hogwarts, manly the knowledge he will get there and depressed because Katherine wasn't there and she was the one that bring the name 'game' to a whole diffearent level, a truly exciting one.

In all years he spent with Katherine Harrison learned that Katherine was always up to something. Maybe she'd lay low a few years or months, gathering informations and enjoying herself before stricking again, living full lungs even though chased by an Original for over 500 years.

That was, as she said, a part of the fun. At least it is never boring.

And Harrison picked many of Katherine's charachter-her diviousness, her charms and her way of adjusting to things, being subtle yet leaving an great impact on others and, of course, her way of act. Harrison was an acter in itself, enjoying himself from time to time in playing his roles as Katherine's little brother, her lost son, her orphaned nephew, a child she picked from streets or someone who she took care of for a while.

And he loved games, but unlike her, he liked to watch from the sidelines sometimes, only appearing to fire things up a bit before dissapearing in the shadows again and enjoying the show.

And also he loved books, grimores, volumes, anything that contained knowledge.

And he was going to Hogwarts, the center of knowledge and he couldn't wait. He made Katherine promise to write and inform him about her newest intentions and scheming.

After a brief goodbye and a promise to stay safe and don't end up dead, on both ends and with Harry having a stock of vampire blood for emergainces and his daily dose they were ready to part.

Appearently, Katherine fed Harrison since she kidnapped him with her blood. First, small drops mixed with milk, then later food and then feeding him daily from her wrist a few large gulps of blood. She was curious of how it would react to a wizard who if becomes and vampire loses his magic, but becomes a very strong vampire, supressing ones with muggles origins.

It was riscky, since Harrison was to be someone powerful and influancel later on and if he losed his magic that would surely changed.

But the results were marvelous. Since it was Katherine blood it seemed to connecte them somewhat in blood, making him her son in almost every aspect. Harry was stronger and faster then most his age, maybe even managing to overpower a fifth year in a musle strenght alone even though he didn't looked like it. his senses were sharper and he didn't need glasses nor did he needed so much sleep as he meditate (wich was a deep rest and cleaning stress out of the body) and drank blood daily.

And what was best, it didn't deflat his magic one bit wich was brilliant in Katherine's opinion and positivly working in their favor.

As Harrison aborded the train Katherine felt a strange achness in her chest and she smiled somewhat sadly, but didn't supressed it, letting her feeling to get a best of her this time. They were coming back more and more since Harrison came into her life and even though she controlled them, sometimes she would let them come back full force.

Harrison reminded her of Stefan somewhat and that was why she changed his middle name after her former lover and a man she loved.

Harrison wasn't certantly a copy of Stefan, but more like Damon and Stefan mix and then his own charachter making him very special and interesting. He reminded Katherine of Damon's devious, playful and challenging nature, but still smart enough to play it right and with Stefan's kindness and ability to help and care from time to time. And then his own brilliance and enjoyment in traveling and learning, not fearing of getting his hands dirty. It was refreshing to have a being like that in her life for a while. Now was a time for a bit of traveling and getting informations and enoying herself.

Harrison will join her when he was out of school.

Skip time _7 years passed_

Harrison smirked briefly as he looked on the fighting couple few feets away as everyone looked on. Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkison, once best, brief friends were traying to supresse each other in the best gossips they had after one betrayed other by making out with other's boyfriend and thus making a big scandel as they releaved numboures secrets of many that left others gaping in shock.

Harrison sighted quetly. It was a amusing, for a second, but this type of things didn't get to him anymore. He was the one that started that friendship entirely unknown by both girls and of course one who broke it up, it only seemed fair that he is the one that pulled the trigger that would kill their frinedship.

It didn't had the same appeal. He didn't though it would in the first place, it was a small hoby, but he was just so bored. He didn't see Katherine over christmas holidays as she was busy traveling America and instead spended it in Hogwarts for the second time ever. But, without the fun that Katherine proved that kept him entartained and with a firm restricton of cousing troubles there was little he could do to entartain himself. Without books and of course, his obssessions, he would pretty much died of boredom. Luckily for him there were still books in Resticting section that proved him worthy knowledge and of course, proffesors, but especially professor Riddle.

Everyone tried to prove themself up to the professor and everyone adored him no matter how strick he was about school work, he was just a too good teacher with handsome looks and a charisma that simply pulled people to him.

Fortunatly for Harrison, he grew up with Katherine Pierce who was as much as charmer as his professor and he knew how to resist and recognize the signs.

Though, he was also a bit miffed as much as intigured by his professor. Since he came to Hogwarts, professor Riddle was extra strict on him and was constantly testing him, making him work extra hard and not bother by giving him detentions he would always serve with Filch. Harrison also knew why. With all his Deputy duty and professor obligations, professor Riddle also had a selected group of bright students that followed him everywhere that he trained in secret in various arts of magic. Nobody that wasn't in group knew about it, but Harrison having a parently figure he did, found out in his fourth year.

He was always suspicious that Draco Malfoy (who he was on nutural grounds with) and his friends and some other got special approval and a smile in class that made everyone else envious. It also intrigure him how Malfoy and Riddle seemed to know each other on more personal level then just professor and student. But, Harrison could never find out exactly what it was and he was frustereted by it sometimes, espically when Malfoy and Riddle looked like they were scheming something together or with others Slytherins which would left Harrison aching for home and Katherine's own scheming and a need to be a part of it was great because he was, unknown by them, of course, feeling left out. He was a natural schemer and if someone was doing that and it was big (as it usually was with professor Riddle and those Slytherins) he felt the need to be a part of it or at least know what it was so he could monitor from the shadows, at least.

Harrison mourmed that he didn't had a teacher that would help him in studing branches of magic that weren't in school circulium, but that was only in Hogwarts. Katherine took it upon herself to have many witches and worlocks in her debt that would teach him over the breaks and summer or send him grimores that were filled by precious knowledge.

But, Harrison sometimes wanted a professor like Riddle that would teach him things that weren't in the book, but gained by expriience, like Katherine did. Unfourtunatly, Katherine wasn't a witch and could only teach Harrison of that which she picked up during centuries from witchfolklor which wasn't enough.

But, Harrison also didn't wanted to be an follower, someone who is awed by someone. Oh no, he passed that stage long ago and it was when he idolozide Katherine and he still looked up to her, but he grew and saw that she wasn't all flowers and sweetness, but that didn't ceased his love for her or seeing her as his mother.

Now though, there was a problem. Katherine had gone off to Mystic Falls to deal with some loose ends she left back in 1980's and he hadn't heard from her in a while. He wasn't too worried about her, but there was still a nagging feeling that he couldn't shake off.

And he got a answer to his uneasinest in form of later from, suprisngly, two Salvatores brother, vampires, that Harrison only knew by Katherine's stories and pictures. They contacted him, informing him it was an emurgancy and to meet them in Forbidden Forest wich he did, last night.

Harrison looked up at professor Riddle who was talking about a curse Impreio that they were covering that class.

He wanted to sleep and the soothing voice of professor Riddle didn't helped one bit. He was usually always alert becose of professor Riddle's sudden questions often aimed at him when he least expected them though he learned when it would be approximetly by now.

But today he couldn't concentred truly on the lesson and he had a terrible feeling in his gut. There was danger lurking for Katherine and him and he was tired as he was up all night reading a book on Blood magic and also having his little adventure in the middle of the night. Meditation and blood wasn't equal as a good night sleep though it helped greatly.

Spending half of the night meeting Salvatore brothers in the Forbidden forest didn't helped much to make him concentred nor need the knowledge of what they informed him. It was interesting and disorentending to say the least and they were exactly like Katherine discribed them in her stories she constantly told him for good night when he was young. Stefan, the caring, kind brother who was on animal diet (of course, when he shuts his emotions he is a pure Ripper. Talk about double personalitites) and Damon, the cocky, impulsive brother who always tries to be a hero.

They came overnight, after ensuring that Elena Gilbert, a doppleganger, was safe in their house that was now on her name with her best friend Bennet witch. They gave him a quick update of what happened and why Katherine appeared. Apperantly, Katherine was a lover of both Salvatore's brothers in 1860's where she played Katherine Pierce an orphaned from Atlanta where Giusseppe Salvatore took her in and she came into town with her best friend Pearl and her daughter Anna where Katherine turned few people into vampires. To make it short she had fed Salvatores her blood all the time as they were together at once, but she had to compelle Stefan because he was afraid of her. The towns people started inserting vervain and Katherine made a deal with George Lockwood who was a werewolfe resposible for few death that he assigned to vampires. They planned on killing vampires in church and George was to let her out before the fire consumes them.

Damon, madly in love, made a deal with a Katherine handmaid Emily Bennet who was a witch to protect Katherine and vampires by sealing them in the tomb under the church. They would mumifate through time, but be alive.

Damon planned on opening the tomb by a help of crystal that was a sealing key of the tomb and he needed to wait a specific time to pass for a crystal to work again. In the end, tomb was open, Katherine wasn't there, but it posed problem for Katherine as the vampires from the tomb wanted revenge and her faked death discovered wich would be bad for her, informing Klaus she was alive.

You see, for 500 years she was running from an original Klaus that hunted her as she escaped him. she had safeness as they belived she was dead, but if the word spreads she will be hunted as intense as before, even more so. And that was why she went into Mystic Falls to destroy the vampires. Of course, Harrison already knew that.

Unfortunatly, while thevampires were dealth with, her quest into getting the moonstone (which was her leverge against Klaus) ended up in her sealing into the tomb by angry Salvatore's who she betrayed when she faked her death and were angry at her for harming town people and treathening Elena, their new love obssession. She was later, after getting out of the tomb and planning on getting rid of Klaus with Salvatore brothers, brought to Klaus.

She, however, took precotions of ensuring by one of the witches that were in debt to her to make a spell on Salvatore's compelling them to inform Harrison of her dismay and thus they were here. After they laid everything before him, Harrsion promised to come to help Katherine and possible find a way of Elena surviving the ritual.

After the meeting he send messagess to right people informing them what they needed to know and returned to the castle getting zero sleep. And now he was here, in a stiff classroom with a soothing voice that was making him drowsy.

„Mr. Pierce? Would you care to answer my question?", Harry looked up at piercing red eyes of Riddle. Damn it, he missed it.

Harrison looked at his professor defiantly and was about to open his mouth when a door burst open to admit an third year student who was slightly panting before saying.

„Professor Riddle, Mr. Pierce was to go to headmasters office. It is important."

„Yes, well, so is my lecture. The class is ending in two minutes so there is no need for Mr. Pierce to leave right away. You can go, Mr Anderwson.", the third year nodded hesitatly, not daring to defia to the powerful professor and went out once he glanced at Harrison briefly.

„Mr. Pierce, we are waiting."

Harrison glared as he packed his things after the end of the class. He didn't know the answer and those two minutes were spend in having Harrison humiliated and lectured about importance of paying attention like he never once payed attention in all his years. It was higly irritationg and if there weren't those specific boundries set up by Katherine he would come up with a plan that would leave Riddle off of him.

As he walked out of the classroom he felt professor join him.

„Professor?", Harrison question tightly not looking at Riddle.

„I was going to see Headmaster anyway so we might as well go together.", professor Riddle answered. „If you don't mind?", he added mockingly and Harrison just glared ahead of him. if he just could... oh there would be a hell to pay much later.

They finally made their way to Headmasters office in tense silence even though Riddle seemed at ease as he walked.

As they entered in a circled room Harrison saw Headmaster with twinkling eyes and Lucinda. Harrison smirked faintly. Right on time, as always. She was here to bail him from school for as long as it is needed so he could find a way to negotiate Katherine's freedom and find a way of Elena survaving. At least that part he knew where to start, Necromancy. With Katherine he didn't know how to get them both out of Klaus's clutches with clean slates. And that meant researching and to start from the ritual that Katherine escaped from in the first place. He already had everything set, but time was slipping away from him.

„Mr. Pierce, Tom, please, sit. Mr. Pierce, Mrs. Woldock came informing me that you will be absent for a while for anticipating in a festival of Nature.", Dumbledore said smiling. Harrison smiled at Lucinda who smiled faintly back. He knew she wasn't comfortable being in Hogwarts or in Wizarding world. they were too diffearent now in their views about many things – magic, muggles, way of life, developing... many aspectes.

„Festival of Nature?", professor Riddle question, looking intrugerly at Lucinda. Harrison had no doubt he already knew that she was a witch and that from Witchfolklor that lived in families, like brothers and sisters.

Lucinda looked at Tom Riddle with her dark eyes. „Yes, Harrison mother, Katherine, wished for Harrison to participate in learning all ways of nature, magic and abilities. I am his teacher when he is not in Hogwarts and he is accepted in my family as our brother.", her eyes dared them to say othervwise and both man, wisely kept their thoughs to themselfs even though Harrison saw a calculative gaze in both eyes of two wizards.

„Harrison.", she looked at him and Harrison smirked. „We should leave soon. Pack and be ready in an hour. The portkey will be waiting.", there was a distate when she said portkey and Harrison supressed a chuckle, knowing she didn't like wizards way of traveling, but it was the quickiest way and time was an essence here. No doubt she came here by the same means. Harrison nodded and after polietly nodding to headmaster and his professor, he left.

He didn't had many to pack since he was always organized and always ready for going. Courtisy of Katherine and he was accustemed of moving suddendly and always being ready for a trip. He packed some books, changed his uniform for a simple black muggle dress pants, a silk black shirt and leather shoes before throwing over himself a wizarding robe with silver clasps wich he button up, leaving only a few end buttons and first button opened. Miniaturing his things he exited dormarty. He didn't truly had friends only assossicates and people he needed for something. They were means to the end as Harrison couldn't see most of them as anything else then fun and in Katherine's case, food. So in that case he didn't had to say goodbye to anyone wich would be just a waste of time right now.

There were few Slytherin's and Ravenclaws and others, but they would never understand Harrison views fully and truly or be at ease with thing Harrison was.

Not this young anyways.

Lucinda was standind before the gates of Hogwarts looking at the distant lake and Harrison quickly approached her and she turned towards him, apology in her eyes. harrison narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously.

And then he got his answer. Professor Riddle was coming towards them with his traveling robe over his arm and a wicked smirk in place.

„Well, Harrison, it seems I am coming with you.", he said, a mocking tone in his voice and Harrison glared. He was not happy with this, at all.

Oh someone is going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

I don't have a beta and I apologize for spellgrammar in advence.

A/N: I would like to thank does who read this story thus far and I hope for patience for finishing this. I have some of it already written, but I am not sure how or when this will be completed. For those who don't watch Vampire Diaries I highly recommened watching it or at least search on wikia for Katarina Petrova and getting at least some answers.

Thank for all the reviews and to answer some questions. Yes, I know that my grammar is a well, bad, but I do try and please don't flame on me for it. if someone wants to be my beta, just send a word and I would be happy to have him/her on board. Someone also said that they want to know wich house Harrison is in, that I didn't mention it, well, truthfully, I don't know. I mean I am leading to one house, but I didn't write it yet in what I did so far and it will probably be in some kind of flashback or you'll get an idea by mentions of coulours and when Harrison wins or lose house points, I don't know. I won't tell you so I don't spoil it, but I will in next chapter try to squeeze it in to let you know. Once again, thank you so much, it means the world to me and enjoy!

I think that, maybe, I am actually in love with _you_!

They took international portkey to America, to Harrisonburg to be more exact, in Virginia, only a couple hours of ride from a small town, Mystic Falls. They went to Lucinda's home where was a big gathering of their extanded family as they gathered for the festival that they will spend in the woods of Monongahela, National Forest and deep in them to celebrate the nature in the nights of full moon that was to be in four days.

Harrison was just once on this festival when Katherine dropped him off to Lucinda when he was about nine. She was going to colloecte something then come back and she did so the next day and spended as much time she could with him, but vampires weren't allowed to participate, only in very rare exceptions that Katherine didn't had a privlige this time.

So Harrison spended those few days with Lucinda's family, enjoying himself as much as he could and learning and playing and those were the days when he wished that Katherine would settle somewhere close to Lucinda so he could always play on Lucinda's attic that was full of old, valuble things like old gowns, chests full of dusty books, old, half broken crystal vases, old photos that potrayed various members of Lucinda's family.

But, then Katherine would took him to another magnificent place and told him a story behind it that was equally magnificent and Harrison would be glad once again that he had Katherine to keep him safe and happy.

And here he was now, going on to that same festival once again, just this time there was no Katherine on the edge of the woods ready to reasure him that even though she won't be there no werewolf's on full moon will come close to him in Lucinda's care. Instead, she was probably dead already which left Harrison with a pained ache in his heart that would most likely shattered him if he let be there and not convince himself that there is a fair chance Katherine is alive. He just had to find a way to get her free and safe, away from Klaus.

He was still incredibly worried, unlike one Tom Riddle who seemed to have a time of his life which only put a more strain on Harrison's already slim nerves.

Tom Riddle socialized, learning and talking about variats of their and wizards ways with many relatives of Lucinda while Harrison took it up onto himself to look through grimores in search of the ritual and informations that might help him in anyway. It was a bit painful to do so as his friends and Lucinda's children, Nikky and Tristan who he often played over the summer at the camp fire, demanded his attention and constantly pouted when he refused to, telling him this was very important. Harrison secretly wished for an owl to come to him with a note from Katherine saying she is alright and everything will be fine. Nikky and Tristan, unfortunatly, were consistant, but Harrison was determied not be swayed by their adorable puppy eyes and he wasn't because this was way more important then anything else. They were eight and twelve and adorable and very good children that Harrison enjoyed internaiting with stories and games. But, this, this requaried his full attention.

The next day everyone got up early and after having breakfast and checking they didn't forget something, headed, in many vehicles towards Monongahela, taking diffeareant paths so not to get suspicious (there were at least forthy of them with a whole bunch of distant aunts and uncles taht even Harrison didn't knew all of them) as they made their way deep in forest and avoiding guards, taking unsearched paths.

They gathered in a specific, wide meadow that they took as their central meeting and started to pull up the tents and to get food and wood ready. It was past noon when they got there and most of them were hungry.

Harrison was starting to go bit desprate and already thought that he will need to use his abilities and powers as a bargain for Klaus to let go of Katherine, but that meant he was to serve Klaus for unknown period of time which was really a last resort.

Finally, Lucinda manadge to get him to join them around camp fire where they ate and talked and he ended up sitting besides Lucinda and her distant Aunt Mary with Riddle on other side of Lucinda. Riddle seemed to already charmed half of the people out there and Lucinda was quick on the way. Harrison rolled his eyes districkly at peoples awed looks as Tom Riddle talked, his charm and power practically swirling around him. it was not that Riddle was a bad or annoying speaker. He was excellent, Harrison had to give him that.

It was an attitude that he gave Harrison, all superior and arrogant that made him determained not to submit to the man. He refused to.

„Harrison, dear, you should eat something and rest. You look tired. It is no good for a festival you know.", Lucinda chided lightly as she turned towards him. Harrison nodded slightly, tiredly and accepted the big bowl full of fruits passed to him by Aunt Mary. He still didn't slept much as he spended most on searching for a solution on Katherine and Elena situation.

Katherine had a vervain for now because of Damon and Elena was still safe, but full moon was almost here and he didn't had leverge which wasn't good at all.

„You know, if you ask correctly and honestly and you are worthy of an answer, nature will grant it to you.", Lucinda said to him gently as she looked at him. she knew somewhat of his intentions and guessed Katherine needed Harrison so he needed to be out of school which they needed her for, but not all the contest or what kind of problem or help Katherine requreid. Katherine and Harrison were always the tricky sort of people that mostly kept their intentions and secrets to themself even thought they seemed to be your best friends.

Harrison smiled in thanks to her and looked down at exhausted Nikky in her arms that was sucking her tumb with a wry smile. Lucinda followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

„I'll go put her to bed. It's been a long day for her.", she said and Harrison nodded as she got up with Nikky securarly in her arms and moved towards her tent. Harrison sent a silently, wandless silenacing charm on the tent so the noise from outside couldn't get in and woke Nikky. He felt Riddle's piercing gaze on him after that, but refused to look into those eyes and be forced to answer to the arrogant man anything.

So, he occupied himsefl with eating grapes and not looking at Riddle.

„You seem very displeased by my coming here to supervise you. It make me go to a differeant conclusions. One would be you just wished to be out of school without any professors around for a few days and I distrubed that. Though, knowing you, that seems unlikely. The more likely conclusion is that you were planning on doing something that you need to be out of school and from under the eyes of professors that I greatly complicated.", Tom Riddle said and Harrison forced himself not to react. Damn, he was good. If he wasn't such a bastard to him in class, Harrison would respect him immnessly though he certainly wouldn't drool and trip over himself to prove that he was worthy like most idiots in school.

Harrison smirked faintly. „Why are you so sure that everything involves around you, professor? Maybe I just want peace and quiet and you are disturbing it by talking about such ridicouls and, if I may be bold, overassuming situations. Maybe you are getting paranoid, professor. It isn't recomended, just look at Mad-Eye Moody.", Harrison finally looked at his professor a bit arrogantly with a polite smirk in place. Riddle wasn't smirking now, oh he looked angry though it was just in his eyes, a dangerous glint, his face, as usual, was blank.

„If you thinks so, Mr. Pierce. But, know that I am still your professor and you will adress me with respect, if you don't want to spend a rest of year in detention.", said professor Riddle coldly.

Harrison wisely didn't commented after that.

The next day, after four o'clock in afternoon his books were taken away from him and put under lock as Lucinda demanded he joins the festival.

Harrison, after watching others enjoying themselfs, full of joy because of the such a big and happy invent, joined them.

He was getting a bit despret, he admitted. Of course, just a day and a half wasn't some time for research. Truthfully, it was ridicoulsly little and it would be a miracle if he did find an answer like that, but there was nothing else he could do. He hoped at least for a clue, but there was nothing.

As the night came and a fire was lit and everyone danced folk dance of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water, Harrison reminded himself of Lucinda's words. She always gave him a right advise and he would be a full of not taking it. so he joined a dance, going with precise and smooth moves for Water, while making differeant triangls in the air with his hands for Fire, circled movements with his arms for Wind and stomping his legs to the ground in unheard, beating ritam with everyone standing in circle, joined by arms and dancing around fire for Earth.

He asked then, when felt connected to nature around him with his magic.

_Please, Mother, please, tell me a way to free Katherine and help Elena to survive!_

He wasn't exactly sure who he was exactly calling a Mother. Nature, Moon, Godess who created them all, his dead biological mother... prehaps, all of them.

As he continued with a dance of Earth, he felt a blissful feeling creeping up to him, a dizziness going over him and he found himself pulled away from the night, the people, the fire, the dance and towards the bright white and golden light and when became almost too much for Harrison to look at it, it calmed and Harry saw a beautiful women with flowing fire like hair, bright green eyes, delicate, pretty face and averege high with petite body.

Lily Potter, his biological mother, was looking at him with a kind, happy smile.

Suddendly, besides her appeared another figure. A tall, handsome statue of a man with a messy hair, round glasses with hazel eyes behind them, loopsided smile on a handsome face presented one James Potter, his biological father.

Harrison wasn't sure what to say. Lily? Mother? James? Father?

But, then his decision was taken away from him.

„Harry, my dear son, I am very happy I can speak with you. We both are.", Lily Potter said, indicating towards her husband who came to stand by her side.

„We came to answer your plea. I know you called for me, but in your mind you called for both of us.", Lily explained. He did?, Harrison though. It didn't matter, so long as he got his wish.

„You will get it in time, Harry.", James said. Harrison frowned. Could they read his mind? But his occlumency shilds were up!

„Here Harry, your thoughs are as loud as your voice. Everything is heard in universe and everything you say, think or do reflects back on you later. no matter the mind shilds.", Lily added the last part jockingly, sharing an amused look with James.

„Uh-huh. Well, then, could we just move to the important part?", Harrison asked, not trying to be rude, but this was a golden jackpot if he got what he needed and he didn't wanted to waste time no matter what.

„I thought Katherine taught you importance of being patient.", Lily said almost teasingly and Harrison stiffened. To him, this was a dangerous territory. Who knows how will his dead parents reacte to a women who took away their baby and raised it to be like her, manipulativ, thirsty for knowledge, a bit of selfish person and so on.

But, James and Lily just looked highly amused.

„When you die, Harry, it is not the same as it was when you lived in a material body. You get a bigger percaptiv, realising you were there to develop yourself, study, expirience, not to suffer or be filled with negative emotions. We are not angry at Katherine. We watched over you and we saw she cared and that she raised you good. we are satisfied. If you are raised by us, you would probably be a typical Griffindor wizard with everything that went with it.", here James said indgnitaly „Not that is a bad thing. She meens that in a perfectly nice way where would be desirable if you came out like that.", he got an elbow in a gut for that. „Now you are someone differeant from others in your school and someone who sees world differeantly, but not in a bad way at all. You accepted death, you seen and learned and respect many cultures, you traveled and learned and became a beautiful young man. We are proud and we thank Katherine for that, no matter her original intentions.", Lily said and James nodded proudly.

Harrison smiled in relife. He knew that Katherine planed on using him as one of her minions that would be a great advantege, but in the end he became her son, in everything. And they were both happy because of it, even though they didn't showed it every five minutes.

„And as for Katherine and you plea. Katherine already told you about her past. What you need lays far before that.

Original family came from a mother Eshter and a father Mikael. They traveled to America before the New world was discovered as they heard the news of a people who were gifted by many abilities. The main one, transforming in the wolf. That's the original blood line of werewolfes and they are the powerful ones. There are not many families left with a pure gene of werewolfe and mostly there are now who are bitten.

The original family suffered a loss of a child by one of the natives when they were in wolf form and parents were scared, so they went against the balance of nature. The mother, who was also a powerful witch created a spell to turn them into a vampire, to be faster, stronger, better in every phishical form. Of course, they didn't count that for every adventege there would be a disadventege. The sun now burned them, but they managed to find a way around with a spell and a special stone. The flowers that grew around the great Oak tree that was used as a means to give them back life, hurt them. The natives that once invited them in their home, now kept them out. And the tree, the great white Oak had a power of taking away the same life it gave them if they were wounded by it.

And the biggest consequence – the blood that they unknowingly drinked before being killed and returned back as a vampire, they now craved and they couldn't control their bloodlust.

But, one of the children, Niklaus, after his first kill showed his other nature. You see for a one who has a werewolfe gene to have them awoken must make a kill and when Klaus did, a truth came out. The mother Eshter had an affire with one of the natives resulting in Klaus. In order to fix the problem she placed a curse on her son that supressed his wolf's side. In the ritual she used a moonstone, a stone that dissapeared soon after the ritual, taken safe by the natives and a blood of a women Tatia who's blood was also the one that turned them into a vampires. Tatia, became an supernatural being, a doppleganger and her descendets, after every few hundreds of years would have an identical replica of Tatia, the doppleganger wich blood breaks a curse.

Katherine Pierce was a second doppleganger, but she escaped before the ritual could take place and become a vampire resulting in uselessness for a ritual. But she had a child out of wedlock that continued the line leading to the third doppleganger, Elena Gilbert.

What is important and what Klaus doesn't know is that once he breaks a curse and wishes to sire his own bloodline, the blood that would finish a transformation for a hybrid was only a doppleganger blood. And there is your solution.", Lily finished her story while Harrison stared astounded. And he got it. he knew how to save Katherine and Elena.

Klaus didn't know that important information which he would exchange for Katherine's freedom and by that means Elena must be kept alive even after the ritual as she was still needed.

„Thank you, so much.", Harrison said. Lily and James smiled and then they kissed him on the forehead and a vision got white again, the last thing he saw and heard was Lily's smile and James's twinkling eyes and laughter.

Do tell what you think of this. I am very curious what is it like thus far. If you will grant me my wish you know what you have to do (review, review, review...)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

I don't have a beta and I apologize for spellgrammar in advence.

A/N: So, I am curious about how do you like this story thus far. I also understand there will be some grammar mistakes, but I just want to point out I am only in high school and to write this much with this, well for me, relativly small grammar mistakes with also english being my second language, I am proud of myself. Please, don't flame on me because of it and I want you to enjoy the story.

I think that, maybe, I am actually in love with you

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a man who was always thirsty for knowledge. He was always open to learn something new if he could. So, when he learned that he could learn more about this rituals that witchfolklor had, he used every trick there was to make Headmaster let him come with Harrison Pierce.

Harrison Pierce. Since he came, Tom expirinced changes in his attitued towards that particular person.

He arrived mysteriously, traveling the world with his guardian and coming in Hogwarts different from other childrens. And Tom noticed him right away.

And then, like he was fighting against himself he started to push and fight against a force that was Harrison Pierce. Tom knew that he was unfair to Harrison, but he couldn't help himself most of the time. It was just bigger then him. he made Harrison work and try harder, always trying to get to him in class with unexpected questions and riddles.

And Harrison, he was almost always ready for it, like he always knew when Tom will come up with a sudden question that will be aimed at him and was always prepared for an impact. It was amazing and addicting. Tom didn't know why he took such a great pleasure in having to see Harrison struggling to keep his temper in check like if he didn't he would tear him apart. Or when his eyes flashed and like he was seconds away from cursing Tom . Not that he would ever manage even if he tried.

And Harrison Pierce, usually a quiet Ravenclaw that wasn't very sociable, but was very intelligent and smart, left an impact when he wanted to and dissapeared when he wished for.

Tom noticed things, but he could never piece the peeaces, like there was a big part of it missing.

And it deeply frustered him that he never could quiet figure out the misterious Ravenclaw.

And then he realised that the reason why Harrison had such a deep understanding of magic and nature that most students didn't had, came from being taought by witchfolk.

But for some reason, Tom simply couldn't welcome the young Harrison in his circle (even though he had more power and brains then some that did made it) and he often found himself just pushing away any thoughs of Harrison Pierce, like they weren't allowed in his mind.

He didn't though much of him expect in class and it was only now that he started to wonder. It was a mistery indeed. He would always start to think about Harrison when he actually saw him, but once he was out of his sight it was like he forgot him instantly. And Tom was confused and frustered by that. Only once he left and took a portkey did he start to realise this things. Very strange indeed.

He thought of his Slytherins who he gave explictied orders to stay away from any kind of trouble while he was away and to refrain from picking on the Gryffindors and practising the dark magic he taughted them. It would do no good to have Dumbledore or any other professors caught his Slytherins while he was away (thought if they were caught, he would probably punished them just by allowing themselfs to get caught)

Then his mind wondered off to Draco Malfoy. A fine Slytherine he was and a powerful wizard that showed many talents. He had great plans with Draco, mostly because of a prophecy that said Draco will give him many victorys and an even greater power then he had now.

A prophecy he found very soon after it was made, thanks to his many followers who could be all eyes and ears and so, only he knew about it as he earesed the memories of the followers about that particular event.

The prophecy talked about a child that would bring a victory to a lord he was loyal to. The child would be recognised by it's bright as stars eyes, it's extraordinary abilities and powers and a darkness in it's blood and it would be born by the end of the blood moon.

Draco Malfoy fell perfectly in that describtion. He had light grey eyes, bright as stars, just as it said. He was powerful and Tom belived in full confidence that once he became an full adult he will be a magnificent wizards with equaly magnificent powers. Dark magic that was so long in his family that is now in his blood. And he was born at the end of month. The blood moon was that year special symbol.

So, Tom kept him close, making him attached to him, praised him and trained him, raising him in a perfect wizard, a perfect companion just for Tom. And the plan was going perfectly. And Dumbledore will lose and Tom will win and he will have everything in his grasp just like planned.

But, no matter how perfect it seemes or how fitting Draco seemed, Tom always felt doubt he stubbornly showed in back of his mind thinking it was his paranoya. Tom never felt connected to Draco like he though he should be. And something wishpered that this wasn't exactly right, but there weren't any evident that it wasn't. On other hand, everything pointed it was everything right where it was supposed to be. But, Tom was always a bit suspicious, even unwillingly so and had his eyes and ears open for maybe a slightest chance that he was wrong with Draco. He hoped not, but also a tiny part he refused to aknowldge hoped he was because then there was someone who could truly raise him to even bigger greatness then he already was.

As the music and magic began to raise in the air as a mistycal lyrics were raised in the air awokening the deep magic, Tom relaxed as much as he could while alone with basically complete strangers surronding him.

He knew they wouldn't hurt him as they came to praise, pure themselfs and be filled with bliss and happiness that you can only get in a higher level of conciousness when you are connected with universe and nature.

So he let himself be carried away as the melody continued and he found himeslf dancing with others, uncaringly and under pressure, just moving like he wanted to into the ancient dance of Nature. It was something rare, extrimly rare to see, but not impossible. The fierce Dark Lord could be that relaxed and full of life even though he seemed stoick and strick, not to mention full of dignity and tall, aristocratic ways in his movements that didn't really said he could ever move freely, without stiffness that many purebloods couldn't shake off. But, Tom Riddle could, because he wasn't a born pureblood and he learned everything he could, expirienced as much as he could and wasn't afraid of doing so.

And the words that Lucinda said came to his mind.

„You know, if you ask correctly and honestly and you are worthy of an answer, nature will grant it to you."

He wondered if he was worthy enough, now that he was honest and in this state without an enormous presence of ego he had. He killed and maimed and he wasn't happy because of it, he realized. He almost split his soul, the violest act there truly was because it said if he didn't care what a great harm he did to himself, how could he care for others?

And he regretted ever planning something like that and was immnesly grateful when he didn't do it, he knew that now.

Tom smiled absently to himself. He knew that many came to this kind of rituals and festivals to question themselfs, knowing that almost always you get a right answer as you are as close to the universe you can be in this material form, of a body that constricted a full spirit's strenght.

He didn't mind it too much, but he wondered how much this festival will change him if it will at all.

And that doubt he had about a prophecy child suddendly growned, free from it Occlumency shilds that fell like a drop from a sky as pure magic insulted Tom's mind and body giving him a bliss of being connected to nature. He suddendly felt a need to reasurre that stubborn part that Draco is a prophecy child. He sent a plea to the nature.

Please, send me a sign, a vision, anything, that tells me who the true prophecy child is... please...

Tom almost forgot when he sencierly said please to someone, but now it was full of emotions and honestly.

He was still dancing, the dance of the Fire when his vision exploded in white and he was knocked out of his feet and sweet dizziness swept him over.

He found himself in a beautiful, luxury room with one whole side of a wall being glass that showed a magnificent view of long gardens that streched all the way to the far cliffs where a wild and magnificent sea began.

He was in a great pleasure and filled with such a warmth in his chest he though he might combust. He never expirienced it, but he liked it, very much so.

He was laying on the tall , big bed with white transperent curtains on one side of bed while still revealing the beautiful sight out of the windows.

And he released he was half lying on the naked body and that he was naked as well.

He gasped as a shot of pleasure ripped through him. oh, he never felt something like this, never this intense.

But when he wanted to see who was beneath him, he couldn't.

It was like he couldn't see, not yet. Like in a dream where you want to open your eyes, but no matter how hard you try and how frusteret you become you simply can't and if you do there is a blind light that immediatly shuts them down once more.

So he let himself enjoy after failing to pry open his eyes. he felt a silky and nicely shaped body beneath him. A male body which was perfectly fine with him as he continued to touch and explore. He cautiously leaned his head down and was met by gente hands that cupped his face, tracing it with love and he was pressed down until the sweet lips were pressed against his, kissing gently yet with passion deep within that made Tom breathless. As the lips moved away he followed. He wanted more. It was like an aching sweetness, something he didn't wanted to stop.

There was a breathless chuckle before the lips were back against his, now more bold as the sneaky tounge traced his upper lip and teeth bit on the bottom one. Tom opened his lips after that, wanting more and more and more.

The hands of a seducive stranger moved, woving in his hair, pulling on locks making Tom groan. He did enjoyed when someone did it, just like that.

Then the hands moved again, going around his neck, scratching there a little sending shivers through Tom's body. Merlin, why was he so resposible? Before it was lust that got him off, but now everything that this stranger did made pleasure course through his body like fire.

The legs that were under him shifted and bended, pressing against Tom's sides and then one leg was hitched around Tom's waist pressing their bodies more closely as they weren't already.

The hand moved around his shoulders and Tom deteached himself from addicting lips and mounthed the jaw of the stranger creating a path as he went towards the neck.

As he kissed the silky neck, a stranger half gasped-half moaned lightly before arching at him and rubbing his body aginst Tom's while hands, like claws went down his back, surely leaving red traces that made Tom shivere in pleasure as it shot once again through him like a lighting, making him press against the sinful body that was making his blood boil.

At least he found a sensitive spot, a neck. And he continued to lick, bite, kiss and do anything he could to have that breathless, keening noises that more often then not turned to moan, hear as much as possible.

His hands traveled through toned chest, briefly playing with nipples they found there making them harden before tracing shoulder, neck and going to hair, wanting to feel it's texture.

It was messy and sikly and he continued running his hands through it, enjoying it's silkiness.

Tom wanted to see this person, his Chosen one, his person.

He tried once again to open his eyes and this time it was easier. He saw silky pillows and saw a pale neck that was mounthed by his love bites making the warmth in Tom's chest flare just a bit more.

He pulled back a little, almost expecting to see pale, pointy face and grey eyes when he saw a strong jaw with aristocratic feathers, very handsome indeed, like in an angel with rosy lips, beautiful skin, bright, sparkeling green eyes, straight nose and high cheeks and black hair that was around the man's face making him even more enchanting. There was a seducive smile on those lips that made Tom's heart beat just a little faster.

„Tom, are you going to keep me waiting?", a seducive purr sounded from that throat through those lips and Tom was staring, staring at a face of Harrison Pierce who was looking at him with teasing and mischief eyes. but, there were also something else behind that – care, tenderness, love...

It almsot shattered Tom as he looked at those eyes full of life, passion and fire... tom was gone, he couldn't think straight as he stared at those eyes, couldn't be rational...

He heard himself answering with a mischief smirk of his own. „Of course not, my little minx.", and he leaned down to kiss those lips again as one of his hands sliped under Harrison's left knee using it to tug and press Harrison's lower body more against his, causing a moan out of Harrison.

„Am not little.", he heard Harrison murmer as he playful bit on Tom's lip, tugging it just a bit, driving Tom crazy with that as he breathlessly chuckled on Harry's comment.

„Of course not.", Tom said, equeely breathless as he thrusted himself against Harrison, making their arousals collide causing a gasp and a long moan pass the lips that Tom couldn't keep his eyes off.

They continued to thrust, touch, kiss, lick, suck and explore with eyes and bodies in everyway they could until they finally came to a pure bliss.

Beautiful, Tom though as he experience the most explosive orgasam he ever had and watched a beautiful angel under him arch, shiver and moan loudly while staring straight at him with those eyes that seemed to look in Tom's very soul.

„Tom, I love you.", Harrison voice was breathless yet still sexy so and Tom felt warmth expland to fire as it filled every cell of his being. He felt like he could take on a world now and nothing could stop him, but he didn't wanted to move anywhere instead stayed right here, pressed aginst Harrison.

„I love you, too, my dear Harrison.", Tom heard himself says even though he wasn't in control of his own mouth. Harrison closed his eyes, a blissful smile on his face making Tom's already ragged breath even more hitch.

„We won...", was a last thing he heard as the vision slowly faded and Tom struggled to stay there, but a pull was merciless and soon he opened his eyes to find himself against the tree, the hard wood dugging in his back, with a pounding heart and a need to feel that warmth again.

Tom gasped for a breath and blinked his eyes, closing them once again to competed what just happened. He couldn't really belive it what he expirienced and he must admited it was quite wonderful, but it was also… life-changing.

Harrison.

He was the prophecy child. How? He was one of the candidates, but was quickly dissmissed as even though he had bright eyes, correct date of birth and immness power there was something that didn't add up. The part that didn't add was his bloodline. Tom knew, from confided sources that Harrison Pierce was actually Harry Potter, child of James Potter, a pureblood and Lily Potter nee Evans, a Muggle-born.

Potters were extremly light magic family and it would be hard that in one generation Harrison became dark just like that. It didn't add up and Tom was confused, very so.

Unless, there was more to a story then it really showed and Tom planned on getting to a bottom of this now that he knew what he knew.

He was prepared for this kind of thing, just in case, of course. He was prepared for if it turned out that Malfoy's heir truly wasn't a Prophecy child, but he truly didn't expected this. Harrison Pierce, a student that he… what? Tormented without actual reason? Tom took a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts. He did a quick mind excersise, to calm himself and after few minutes he allowed himself to go slowly over evry aspect of what he knew and what he just learned.

When he came to a conclusion he found out it wasn't that bad, at all. If he was truthful, it was actually very good, for him in some ways. Harrison Pierce wasn't a puppet to Dumbledore since his guardian, who Tom never actually met, wasn't someone who actually meddled in all the war and side choice. Harrison also was very powerful and while Tom will have to sort out somewhat bad relationship they had, Harrison could be a great ally. Tom knew he traveled the world and was very smart and intelligent, like a true Ravenclaw he was, but Tom also knew that even though Harrison Pierce wasn't in his house, there was a fine layer of cunnigness and ambitiones under all that innocent gaze and polite manners.

There was also no question that Harrison was very handsome young man. The prophecy stated that a Chosen child will be a loyal partner to it's leader, but it didn't stated what kind of partner it would be. But, magic wasn't all in the words written in stone. Tom's intuition and magic itself told him, he will be very intimate with a Chosen one. there was no doubt in that. He did prepared Draco for once he was off age, but he never stoped over the line of lingering touches or a suggestive glance. No, he wanted to be absolutely sure and if Slytherins were anything, they were cautious.

And he couldn't get a clearer answer then this one. harrison was meant to be his, just he was meant to be Harrison's

He will have Harrison and that warmth it caused him to feel more happy then he had been in years as well. And he won't let go once he has him.

He looked around, seeing several peoples against the trees with their eyes closed and looking like they were asleep, but knowing they had visions just like he did. The people were standing around a fire and a statue of Godess, a mother of all, and they were singing beautiful lyrics with a beautiful melody of just their voices, litting up the sky with it and most of them were smiling happily.

He searched for Harrison with eyes, wanting to see him despretly after what he just witnessed. He stumbled to his feet, but felt dizziness so he leaned against a tree and waited it to pass before looking around and slowly and carefully taking steps as he searched for Harrison. He finally caught sight of him, also against the tree in his own vision and he breathed a sigh of relife though he wasn't sure why. He briefly wonder is Harrison was in the same vision as his, but then rationalizied. Harrison was probably getting an answer on wich he obssessed over last day and a half since they went from Hogwarts.

Tom hoped he finds it. it seemed really important for Harrison and he was painfully curious, but there was nothing he could do now about it, but wait. He slid to the ground, not truly caring for his appearince which was bit unusal for him and just looked at Harrison from corner of his eyes to make sure he is alright while also watching and listening to a truly beautiful ritual of universe and nature.

Tom now knew what will happened if everything went right. Harrison, that beautiful angel will steal his heart and he, he will steal his. And he planned on doing just that.

Soon, there will be our dear Katherine and I am very curious and nervous about how will she end up. It is already written and I am only waiting for your responds so that I know if you like this and I can continue or not. Thanks all the reviews and the story alert and favorite story. It made me very happy when I saw it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

I don't have a beta and I apologize for spellgrammar in advence.

A/N: I apologize for a long wait and for a possible grammar mistakes that I over saw. I am thankful and happy for all those that review and that put this story on their Favorite/Alert list. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to make this updates faster with less mistakes and also to have chaps longer if possible. Anyway enjoy.

I think that, maybe, I am actually in love with you

Harrison woke up feeling happy. He had a weapon he needed and a morning was bright and shiny and the last night was beautiful, as was the vision. He got to meet his biological mother and father and learn that he didn't regreted Katherine or their way of life. No, it would always be Katherine, it seemed, to be his true mother and sire. No matter that Katherine is, by many, a bad influence and a bad candidate to be a parent figure. She was a good enough mother to Harrison and that is all it matter's.

Now, he only needed to get out of a watchful eyes of professor Riddle, to Mystic Falls, make a deal with Klaus for Katherine's freedom, get it done and get the hell out of there and not return again.

Sounded easy in theory, not so much in practice.

First, professor Riddle was very observent and today he seemed to keep a special eye on Harrison as if he knew that Harrison will try to escape the first chance he got.

Harrison lost half a day in trying to dissapear from Riddle's radar long enough to appearate to Mystic Falls.

He finally did it with help of Lucinda and her two devils; dear Nikky and Tristan who were hyper as always that day.

First, Nikky and Tristan started to run around Riddle and question him various questions in their childish, cute voices. Then, when Harrison slipped away and Riddle, as if he sensed his dissapearence tried to find him with his eyes and soon, no doubt, he would use his wand and magic, Lucinda quickly interfired, occupaing Riddle long enough for Harrison to run deeper in the woods and disappearet to Mystic Falls local woods. Fortunatly, he got from Stefan's unprotected mind the location of place and it's contents to know his way around enough to apperate.

He quickly went in a direction of a Boarding house, which, luckily, wasn't far away.

He got there around noon, finding Salvatores brother, Elena Gilbert, her aunt Jenna and her boyfriend and local vampire hunter, Alaric Saltzman there.

(A/N: In original series of vampire diaries Elijah, a brother of Klaus who wanted Klaus dead and agreed to help Elena survive and kill Klaus, was awoken and there as well. Long story short, he is still daggered in the basement since Salvatores got ressurence from Harrison he will help them. If you don't or didn't watch that episode of Vampire diaries go to wikia for season 2 of Vampire diaries to get a better understanding of this. Or you could just watch the series.)

He quickly explained that Klaus will keep Elena safe because her blood is needed for later and she needs to be protect and that she will be, in all essence, alive and well, if only physically. Mentally, though, was a job of Salvatores to take care off. Harrison did his part and that was that. He needed a location of Klaus's place which was Alaric's place since he obessesed him and Harrison didn't got everything from Stefan's mind, only the most important parts of town. So once he got that, not delaying anything, he went to Klaus in hopes Katherine was still alive. He hoped she was and since his dead parents agreed to help him he though there was a big shot she was alive. In what condition, though, he didn't know nor did he wanted to think the worst off it so he quickly shut down his thougths when they took that path of thinking. Instead, his mind thought about one particular person who he just met in person.

Elena Gilbert was truly an intriguring person for him. She, expect for a style of clothes and hair and of course, personality, was identical to Katherine. It was actually fun, but somewhat unsettling to hear Katherine's voice sound so innocente and curious without that seducive lit up she had or a barely there husky tone, as Elena spoked. Also, Katherine from time – as they moved through countries – had this accentes that sounded as she was born with them when she used them. Elena, on other hand, was an innoncent, kind seventeen teenage girl who was pushed in this mess and was obvious she didn't truly lived yet, at least not in a open, wide world and the way he or Katherine did, or even Salvatore brothers.

Harrison would had stayed and talk some more with Elena, as it amused when Elena was constantly wary of him because she knew he was deeply conected with Katherine yet she seemed to warm to him pretty quickly. Harrison knew he could inspire trust and a desire for people to know him better when he wanted to which delighted Katherine and her little scheming mind when she watched him win people over. And it was interesting to watch Elena tring to keep her guard up even though most of her obviously wanted to just sit and talk to him.

Katherine, on the other hand, would just came to him, hugged him, kissed his cheek, said welcome, informed him what he missed while he informed her what she missed then continue on like they just didn't seen each other in who knows how long.

Another diffearence. But, of course it was there. He hardly expected to have Elena come up and hug him, but he admited when he saw her on the first glance he truly belived for a second even though he knew better, that she was Katherine. and that she would smile that smirk of hers, come up to him and do their ritual. He wondered was that some of the apeal that Elena had on Salvatore brothers; that she looks like Katherine and that she remindes them with her appearence of their first, true love. He truly was curious about that as he studied them while they listened to his plan on Klaus.

Salvatore brothers. They were interesting, but Harrison wondered were they were a bit clingly in a odd sense. In 1860's they were both in love with Katherine and after 150 and so years they find this off-spring of Katherine's through Katherine secretive, still existing line. Amusing that Elena's mother was a vampire as well. But, now Salvatore's once again fall in love with a mirror image of Katherine. Elena's personality may be complete opposite of Katherine most of the time as she was all caring and understanding to all of them without long-lasting grudges, but Harrison doubted that Elena is truly the only girl like that in a whole world. He belived in individuality, but Harrison truly doubted that Salvatore's, especially Stefan, couldn't find a girl that had the same kind nature and sweet smile with an understanding to their vampiric nature.

Really, those two don't learn as it seemed. He briefly wondered if Elena will decide to be a vampire later on as well then decided he will just have to wait and see. The Salvatore's protest to Harrison plan of them just sitting back while he did everything. Damon was especially loud about it, but Harrison, with help of Elena, Aunt Jenna and reasonble Stefan who mostly agreed with Elena shut him up. Harrison just smirked, bid them goodbye after getting the destination of Klaus's staying and was off, but not before promising he will come back with results of his little meeting if he was still alive. Which, Harrison would truly loved to be after this day was over.

It wasn't that far from Bording house and Harrison was quickly in front of the building. He went to the building, finding the right doors and knocked on the door, feeling a tight, nervous knot in his stomach that was eating at him.

A man with short dark hair and dark eyes with olive skin opened him, looking at him blankly. He was dressed in dark clothes and although he seemed harmless, Harrison quickly knew what he was, a worlock, and appearently, by the stiffening of the shoulders and wary eyes, the worlock knew as well that he wasn't an ordinary mortal.

Harrison smiled pleasently, revealing his teeth. He could take down this worlock if it there was truly a need.

„Hello, my name is Harrison. I would like to speak to Klaus.", Harrison said hoping against hope he didn't need to force his way in. Even though he could Harrison doubted that Klaus would be happy to see him after killing one of his worlocks.

The worlock seemed like he was going to get hostile every minute and Harrison could start to feel a pressure on his head just waiting to increase and crush his mind, not that Harrison would let him if it truly come to ir. Before Harrison could blast a man away, a smooth voice sounded.

„Maddox, step aside. Let our guest in."

Maddox stepped away while being tense and looking at Harrison warily. Harrison entered in a nice flat, mostly covered in wood surface with a kitchen and living room in one while there an excersice corner far back and a bedroom on other side. And there was Katherine, looking as perfect as always, unharmed and sitting tensly on the couch looking at Harrison seemingly with blank expression, but Harrison could see and feel Katherine's relife and somewhat smug and triumph emotions mixed with happiness. She knew that if Harrison was here there was a very good chance she will soon be free from Klaus's clutches and if she knew Harrison like she did, she also knew that there was a chance that Harrison arranges her a clean slate with Klaus, making her a free vampire.

Harrison almost smiled widely at seeing his guardian, but controlled himself from going to hug her tightly. No, now he needed to make sure they get out of here alive.

A man, no, a vampire was standing besides the kitchen island and was drinking from a crystal glass a dark red substenace – blood. He was looking at Harrison with an expecting smile. Harrison recognized him from Katherine's memories. Klaus, the most feared original vampire.

„Hello, mate. You've been looking for me?", klaus said, smiling and showing for Harrison to sit besides him on a bar chair. Harrison did so gracefully and looked at Klaus straight in the eyes.

„Yes, I want to make a deal with you.", Harrison said. Klaus smiled wickedly.

„Well, you're in luck. I'm in a good mood and I'm willing to hear you out.", Klaus leaned back and Harrison started to formulate words carefully so he doesn't loose Klaus attention or his good mood.

„I am coming with a valuble information in regard of a ritual you are to perform tonight. I had found, with a help of contacting my dead mother who was a witch, that there is more to it then you know and it is essential for you to know if you wish to create more hybrids.", by now Klaus's smirk dissapeared and a serious and almost angry and violant look came forth. „I will give you an information and to make it even safer and more profitable for you, I will preform a spell if you agree and with supervision of your worlock that will make a deal nonexist if a information I give you is false or you have no benefit of it, but if it is, it will make both of us keep our end of the deal.", or more likely, your end of the deal, Harrison added silently, but both Klaus and him heard it very clear in the air. Klaus smirk appeared again, though small.

„And in return?", Klaus asked.

„I want for Katerina Petrova, or more known, Katherine Pierce, to be freed from you and a clean slate for her without any of orginals vampires touching her or me for our past action, whatever they were, till now.", Harrison said loud and clear. There was silence as Klaus looked at him and Katherine who was looking with sharp eyes at them.

„And what is a relationship between dear Katarina and you?", Klaus asked, seemingly uninterseted, but Harrison could see curiosity in his eyes. but, Harrison won't give that information that easily.

„That is of no importance for you, really. Do you want a deal or not?", Harrison pressed on. Klaus looked at him with blank expression and Harrison became more wary by second. Originals were unpredicitbal sort. Any vampire that was beyond some hundred years were unpredicitbale, but originals were on the top of food chain and extremly dangerous.

„You're right, it's not necessary for me to know, but I want to know. Now, what is a relationship between you and Katarina or do you want to see her screaming? She didn't truly made a scream like I know she could even though there was a large inflection of pain on her. Very good control she has, our dear Katarina. But, I am sure if I put my mind to it, I could make her scream properly. Should we put my skills to the test?", Klaus said and Harrison stilled himself as Katherine looked a bit paniced though she tried to his it and for the first Harrison actually saw fear in Katherine eyes. If he hadn't already prepared himself for this, Harrison was sure he would crack a bit and that would surely be his down fall.

„No, thank you, I don't think it is needed. Katherine…", Harrison cast uneasy glance at his guardian who nodded almost unnoticedly. Harrison swalowed quickly and took a deep breath. „She raised me. She took me when I was one year old and raised me, teaching me what was neccesery to survive, to live, but also to be alive.", Harrison looked at Klaus, almost anxious. Klaus looked at him, his eyes or face not revealing anything and then nodded slowly with a somewhat treacherous smile rising on his face.

„Very well. You have your deal. Maddox.", and just like that, it was sealed. Harrison almost breathed a sigh of relife, but refrained himself for later, when they were really out of danger. The man, Maddox, stood besides his master and Harrison offered his hand to Klaus who took it so he could perform a spell.

„Credimus in veritate sermonem tenere ius dicat iniuriam nobis."

„We trust in the truth, tell what is wrong and right and keep our word for us."

Harrison concentered as he repeated the words while calling forth his magic and making her bide the words and their sound .

Maddox had his hand on Klaus's and his joined ones, ready to interfire if Harrison tried to hurt Klaus or trick him.

When it was finished, Harrison felt a tad dizzy and sat down once again on the chair and took a deep breath before looking at Klaus who drained his glass and was now looking at him expectidly.

„The orginal witch, the one who placed a spell on you used first doppleganger's blood, Tatia wich is needed in order to break the curse. The doppleganger needs to die for a ritual to be completed. But, it's blood is also needed for completing the transition of one to became a hybrid which it means the doppleganger has to die and then come alive once again so you can have hybrids if you wish so.", Harrison said and waited, holding his breath. Please, work. Klaus looked at Maddox who nodded slightly.

Klaus opened his mouth then shut it before going still. He blinked few times and some time passed. Klaus looked shocked, but it wasn't a right word. It was more like he couldn't belive that something like that was true. The time passed, as Klaus composed himself and Katherine and Harrison waited in anticipation. Finally, Klaus looked up and turned towards Katherine. „Come here, my dear.", his voice was somewhat strained and Katherine walked towards them, her shoulders tense and stiff signaling her fear and uncertantly, but also anticipation if it meant she was getting out of here. Klaus took Katherine hand in his and looked at her eyes. „You are free to go and your betrayel is forgiven."

Katherine gasped slightly like a great burden was lifted from her shoulders and she was at the door in seconds using vampire speed and was looking at Harrison expectedly who was looking at Klaus almost curiously.

„You can go. Enjoy your life, mate.", Harrison nodded tenesly and quickly came to Katherine's side, taking her hand as they walked out. Harrison turned back just a little and looked at Klaus. „Good luck.", he said and saw as Klaus looked up at him, something pained in his eyes and nodded briefly before he dissapeared from Harrison sight. He was quickly tugged out in the fresh air and down the street by an impatient Katherine who was using vampire speed, forcing Harrison to use his own, even though slower vampire speed gained by blood, as well so he could keep up.

They soon found themself by an empty parking lot besides an old, abounded building that led to an abounded, small street. The sun was setting and there was no one there at the moment.

„Thank God, I thought I would never get out of there.", Katherine said. Harrison grinned loopsidely.

„Now, you know that's not true. Damon did give you vervain so all you had to do is stay alive long enough to have Klaus let you out of there.", Harrison said and Katherine smirked.

„I know, but I prefer this much better. It gave me much a better deal. How did you obtain that information exactly, anyway?", Katherine asked looking at him with a smirk on her lips and Harrison smirked back.

„Lucinda and her family celebrated a festival of Nature. I asked for a way how to help you and my biological parents gave it to me in a vision.", Harrison said smirking as Katherines eyebrows shot up.

„Interesting.", she said and was starting to say something else before she stiffened and her eyes darkened with vienes starting to show under her eyes as she spooned around and moved towards the abounded ally and pinning a man there quickier then Harrison could blinked. Harrison quickly moved and gasped as he recognized who it was. What was he doing here?

„Katherine!", Harrison warned in fear that Riddle doesn't blast Katherine away from existion as he seemed ready to be by an angry flashing of his eyes that were now deep red. Katherine whipped her head around to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but Harrison was staring at Riddle with an angry glare. „Professor Riddle, what are you doing here?", he asked, greeting his teeth to stop himself for uttering a painful curse. Why does that man, along with Dumbledore, has to meddle into everything?

Katherine looked again at Riddle, relazation coming in her eyes and she quickly steped away, knowing very well she could die right now if she angers this powerful wizard any more.

„So, this is your guardian?", Riddle countered with his own question as he looked up from Katherine towards Harrison. Harrison's lips stiffened.

„How did you get here?", Harrison demanded, refusing to be caved by the man.

„I simply followed you.", Riddle said with a cold smile that froze Harrison on spot as he stared at the man before him with unbeliving eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

I don't have a beta and I apologize for spellgrammar in advence.

A/N: So I was thinking and there were already two reviews and I am very happy for them and am thanking them this way and everybody else who review and follow this story and don't bitch about my bad grammar by posting this chapter just a few hours after posting Chapter 4. I had planned on posting this a few days later when I read it over a few times and better check my grammar, but what the hell, here you go, enjoy, review, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like. Anything, I will read it, enjoy it and be truly grateful! So, the only consequences this fast update has that there might not be another chapter as soon. Like, some wait, _but _I promise to try make it fast. Oh, and **this is important, READ THIS PART!** I would like you opinion on Draco involment as the story continues. I like Draco Malfoy, but here I kinda used him, but I don't want to just throw him away. I though about having this become Tom/Harry/Draco threesome relationship, but I just can't see it and it kinda doesn't fit here, but I don't want to have him crushed like some puppy, _so_ you, my dear readers, are entering. Tell me how would you like Draco here and it would be a big help so thank you very much, send a message and you opinion and make me happy! Remeber doing this would probably make chaps going faster so, tik-tok!

I think that, maybe, I am actually in love with you

_Previously:_

„Professor Riddle, what are you doing here?", he asked, greeting his teeth to stop himself for uttering a painful curse. Why does that man, along with Dumbledore, has to meddle into everything?

Katherine looked again at Riddle, relasation coming in her eyes and she quickly steped away, knowing very well she could die right now if she angers this powerful wizard any more.

„So, this is your guardian?", Riddle countered with his own question as he looked up from Katherine towards Harrison. Harrison's lips stiffened.

„How did you get here?", Harrison demanded, refusing to be caved by the man.

„I simply followed you.", Riddle said with a cold smile that froze Harrison on spot as he stared at the man before him with unbeliving eyes.

_Few hours eariler_

Tom wanted to glare at everyone. They all seemed to try and block Harrison away from him. It was obviously that the boy wanted to go somewhere to do what he wanted, but Tom would be damned if Harrison did it without Tom seeing it, at least from the shadows.

Damn noisy children. He supressed a glare as the two children from Lucinda, Nikky and Tristan, he thought was their name, as they started to ask him various ridiculous questions. He felt Harrison sliping away somewhere and he quickly turned to find him, but just then Lucinda came and he greeted his teeth in frustration. He caught a glimpse of Harrison as he run deeper in the woods and managed to shoot a silent, wandless tracking spell on him and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when it attached to Harrison just before he dissapeared amongst the tall trees.

He turned his attention fully towards Lucinda and supressed a shark smile. The boy will have to try harder to escape him fully.

Lucinda though occupied him really well as she striked a button for his thrist for knowledge as she told him in more detail about their ways and Tom though it wouldn't hurt since the spell he shot in Harrison also told him if he got hurt which he wasn't. This was, after all, a one time oppurtunity. This kind of witches rarely if ever, gave away their family secret as Lucinda was now.

Finally, he manadge to escape them all as they went to prepare dinner and Tom quickly followed the trait and found himself close to a parking lot. He saw Harrison and a women appear almost out of nowhere and they were holding hands.

Tom looked on, intrigured. The women had turned towards Harrison and was saying something. She was very beautiful with curly dark chocolate hair, pretty face and nice figure. And Harrison was looking at her with fondness and tenderness which caused something painfully to twist in Tom's stomach, but he supressed it and strode through an ally he was in towards them when suddendly the women stiffened and in a blur turned and he was suddendly pressed against the wall.

A vampire. My, my, now, Harrison was in trouble. He was ready to blast away the viciuos demon when a gasp and a call from Harrison stoped him and the vampire from trying to rip out his throat, not that she would manadge anyway. She would be dead before she could even struck with her fangs anywhere near his skin.

A women, Katherine, turned her head towards Harrison and Tom locked eyes with an angry glare that Harrison sended him.

„Professor Riddle, what are you doing here?", asked Harrison and it was obvious he was angry and frustereted. Tom wanted to smirk. The brat caused him the same thing earlier today, he deserved it.

The women, Katherine, who had her grip on his troath tightly, quickly turned around, relasation dawing on her face and she quickly released him and steped away. Katherine.

If he was not mistaken Katherine Pierce was a guardian of Harrison Pierce. So this must be her. It was extremly unlikely that there is another Katherine who could play a role in Harrison life and for Harrison to go on such length as to escape his professor just to meet a girl. No, this is surely his guardian. Only question why was Harrison almost despret to get away from Tom? No matter, that was for a later never had the pleasure of meeting Harrison's guardian, but if he was honest, he never was really interested in Harrison until now to try anyways. He wasn't sure if he was angry or dissapointed with himself for never truly seeing Harrison outside of class where he always made him work harder for reasons he wasn't completly sure himself. He always felt like he wanted to make Harrison prove himself to him even though he was already better then half of the school students and he never questioned his actions.

„So this is your guardian?", Tom asked as he looked up from a wary women towards Harrison. He never really noticed how handsome Harrison actually was, especially angry.

„How did you get here?", Harrison asked angrily instead of answering him. That was alright, he had plenty of time for questioning Harrison later. Alone.

„I simply followed you.", Tom said with a cold smile as he looked at Harrison who seemed to stiffen.

Katherine looked on between them, then at Harrison who looked at her quickly and there was a silent messege passing between them that didn't missed Tom Riddle's sharp observation skills.

„Well, I don't know about you two, but I want to get out of this town.", Katherine said primly. Tom Riddle, who she had known by Harrison constant complaning about the man and by rumours that he is a Dark Lord in rising with an army behind himself, looked at her with a piercing eyes. only a prime control of more hundred years manadge to keep her from shuddering at those eyes. To someone as powerful as Tom Riddle you should never show fear because if you do, they will destroy you without a blink.

„Fine. Lucinda and others are preparing for tonight. we'll go there. But first we need to visit Salvatore's to let them know that we are going to Lucinda", Harrison said and looked at Katherine pointedly. She knew what he meant. Salvatore's needed to informed about Elena and about Klaus and of course, Katherine. That done, they will head towards Lucinda. Harrison refused to appearet before Riddle. He wasn't supposed to know it yet as the examiner that will give him his lisence was coming in a month to Hogwarts, but Katherine forced one of the wizards to teach Harrison, and as usual, she got what she wanted.

„I'll get the car.", Katherine said and started towards the parking lot, quickly picking the expansiest car and breaking into it. Riddle didn't commented nor suggested that he could simply appeareted them there and Harrison was quiet as well. It was a bit unusual that great Riddle would drive in a muggle viachel no matter how expensive it is. Katherine was quick and soon there was newly broken into car waiting for them to get in and Harrison was honestly suprised that a grey Porsche Panarema turbo was in this small town.

Didn't matter really, as Harrison climbed in the front besides Katherine who was in a driver's seat as Riddle slid in a back without a word.

Katherine started the car and with a full speed and a sqreeching noise they drived away.

„So, Mr. Riddle, how come you were here in the first place?", Katherine asked after some time to break a somwhat tense silence, her sensual voice drifting through the car. Tom looked at the back of Katherine's head and decided answer somewhat truthfully. They would, after all, soon become very close allies.

„I was always interested in a witchfolklor and when I heard that young Mr. Pierce is going to one of the most important festivals of their tradition, I just had to come.", professor Riddle, his voice equally seducive. Harrison was irritated. He didn't want the professor here, not in any way.

„Then you came to a right place. I am sorry if we caused you trouble, but I needed help and Harrison was supposed to pick me up so we could go together and suprise Lucinda and others. we are big friends, you see.", Katherine said and her eyes briefly locked with the red ones in rear view mirror. They told Katherine that while he'll go along with her story, he wasn't fooled and knew that there was more to it, then just a suprise. The eyes flashed in amusment before Katherine looked once again in front of her. She knew it was dangerous to lie to a extremly powerful wizard since they had a power to see in your mind, but she couldn't very well tell him the truth either.

Besides, the most important thing was that she and Harrison were free now and Riddle wouldn't do anything if he didn't wanted questioning eyes of the public on him. She hoped at least that he wouldn't. This wizards were diffeareant then ones she was „friends" with. This ones weren't as loyal to each others. On the countraly, they could particulary vicious if they were practicing a differeant aspect of magic. Much like muggles and their religious and ethices wars and fights. Not that she was one to talk. She wasn't known to be loyal. She often wondered that if it came to her or Harrison's life, what would she chose. She was selfish, she knew that and she was awfully fond of Harrison, cared for him, loved him even as she would loved a child of her flesh and blood. But, she had betrayed others, like Stefan Salvatore, her once lover who she had loved still does, in order to save herself. She knew herself, she will look after both herself and Harrison from any danger, but if it came to the point of her and Harrison. She closed her eyes briefly. It would be pointless to go there now and would cause nothing, but chaos. Better not think about it for now. She had to be careful, alert so that it doesn't come to that. The new game has already started and it was time to make some more ally's and acquaintance. The wizards had magic, the one that didn't tired them that as easily as they were constantly trained in casting it.

And that made them dangerous. Almost as much dangerous as a werewolf on a full moon for a vampire, maybe even more.

Katherine felt grateful for Harrison here, but she wondered about Tom Riddle. She wondered if he broke the enchantness she had several witches put on him. It was a secret that even Harrison didn't knew, but he was precious to her and needed to be protected. She did what she had to do, but now there was a possibility that a wizard of Tom Riddle caliber broke through a spell of seven witches.

When Harrison was to enter the wizarding world she made extra sure to check all the professors and some of more influencal parents that could try to use Harrison in any way. And Tom Riddle turned out to be the most dangerous of all. He collected the talented and intelligent wizards and witches, persuing them to follow him. Not that that would be extrimly difficult for him, Katherine thought silent as she looked briefly at the handsome face of Tom Riddle. But he was dangerous and the only way Katherine knew that would keep him away from Harrison for time being was to use that spell and it was effective for seven years.

Tom Riddle could probably easily broken it if he knew that there was a spell on him, but she made extra sure that a spell was not detected by any means or familiar spells that Harrison's kin used. But, purifing ritual, one like ritual of Nature, that could easily break it.

A problem indeed. She needed to tell Harrison, the sooner, the better.

They were in a short time in front of the Salvatore's boarding house and Harrison quickly exited saying he will be done shortly before going into the impressive house.

He was of course soon pinned down by Damon demanding answers and a worried Elena and Stefan. Jenna and Alaric weren't there in a moment and Harrison wanted to be quick so pushed Damon away from him, informed them that Elena's blood is needed for later as well and she will be under protection of Klaus to be alive.

While it was short and quick, Tom still used the time he had alone with a vampire guardian, wanting to be sure on which side was Katherine Pierce, after all.

„It is curious how I didn't had a chance to meet you, Mrs. Pierce.", Tom started as he looked at Katherine by a view mirror. She locked her dark brown eyes with him and smiled welcomly.

„O please, call me Katherine. You are, after all, one of Harrison's professors and I am very interested in Harrison education and that he learns everything. Well, to tell you the truth, I travel a lot and Harrison is usually with me if he is not in school. I don't have much time to become aquanties with every Harrison professor. I am happy that we had a chance now. Tell me, how is Harrison doing in class? It seems that in your class he is always a bit behind.", Katherine said, carefully chosing her words as she turned to look at Riddle. She knew exactly why Harrison was contstaly complaining on this professor particualry. After all, the spell that she had to be cast on this wizard had only so few consecuences. Either an ignoring effect or a brutal approach.

Tom was looking at a pretty women with calculative eyes. He heard about this vampire from his followers. He knew she had some trouble with Originals vampire who Tom didn't had a pleasure or need of meeting yet. It was intersting how the things had developted. It seemed there was more to Harrison Pierce then it meets the eyes. After all, who would guess that a hard working Ravenclaw had such a background?

If he was raised by a vampire and this vampire particulary Tom could only imagen what else Harrison had in store from him. Obviously, since he was the Chosen One, he would have extraordinary powers since birth, but with a vampire guardian, he could only imagen others skills he possesed and developted with having Katherine Pierce around.

„Oh, I wouldn't worry much about Harrison's grades. He is, after all, on top of his class.", Tom said, smirking.

„Expect yours.",Katherine replied smoothly.

„I expect the most from ones who show most talent. I just want to have Harrison show everything he gots.", Tom said with a devious smile. Katherine looked at him for a moment before nodding.

„Of course, I am glad to hear that.", this is bad, Katherine though as she turned back around and saw Harrison walking towards them, briefly scowling on the fact Riddle didn't dissapeared while he was away, before smoothing his facial expression.

Riddle will not have Harrison in his cluthes if Katherine could help it. She will not let Harrison be manipulate and forced in some sick war between idiotic wizards if that wasn't his and only his wish. She will look out for them, for herself and for Harrison. Better they die then I, Katherine smirked as she replayed words that she repeated to herself when she had to do things that led others in problems or death to have herself surviving. Yes, she and Harrison will survive this and everyone else will just have to find their own way out. She didn't cared if she had to betray or kill anyone that standed in her way. She was a Petrova, a survivor, and so was Harrison who was her blood as far as she was concerned. If they could take on Klaus then they could also take on wizards, no matter how powerful or dangerous they were.

So long as it didn't came between them and the terrible choice.

They soon arrived and Katherine was to stay somewhere around forest, not actually allowed to attend the ritaul, as usual.

Harrison smiled slightly at memory that came to him upon seeing this forests and Katherine. When he was thefirst time with Lucinda's family on this kind of ritual and when it was over he latched on Katherine and didn't let go of her the whole day in some uncontroloble and unreasonble need to be by Katherine in some weird fear she'll abounde him or dissapear.

Katherine made sure from that on that Harrison learns she will not leave him and if she does he will be taken care of and even better, that he can take care of himself. She always tried to make as an indepandet as possible.

But, before Harrison was to start for Lucinda to get her as Katherine was still a suprise for her, after all, Katherine stoped him and motion for him to come with him of the side of the road. To Riddle's suspicious gaze she lightly answered. „Do not worry yourself, Mr. Riddle, you go on, me and Harrison just need to catch up on few things. Surely you understand?", she said coyly, using her charm and while Riddle nodded Harrison wasn't sure if it really worked. It usually did on all man, but Riddle wasn't actually oridnary, now was he?

When they were away from Riddle who started towards the general direction of their group gatherine, Katherine looked at him and motion him for wards and silencing and privacy spells.

When it was done Harrison turned towards Katherine expectly.

„Done?", she asked as she looked at him calmly. Harrison nodded. „Oh, good.", Katherine said and leaned over to hug him wich Harrison happily returned. They stayed like that, close and in tight imbrace. Harrison was smiling like he didn't in a long time. He was so relived and happy and Katherine was alive and everything will be perfect now, now that they are free. He will learn as much as he could, become one of the most powerful wizards, find a way to live long and untouced by age or illness without becoming a vampire fully and losing his magic and he will protect their little family.

Harrison breathed Katherine smell in deeply and supressed the tears. He was so scared. It was mind wrecking to know that maybe, if he was just a minute late or he didn't get the right information he would lose one of the closest person he has. Or that my that person was already lost and he couldn't do anything to save her.

He would lose Katherine and he didn't doubt if he did, he would be devasteted. He knew that Katherine was by no means perfect. On the contrary, she was dishonest, diveous and manipulating women who was keen on betraying. But, she raised him, took care of him, gave him love and friends that were a second family to him. And he couldn't let go of that easily. He loved her, after all, as any child would love her mother even though she didn't seemed to be one.

But, now they were alright. They will be alright. Finally, they parted and Harrison smiled happily while cradling Katherine face between his hands as she did the same for him.

„I was afraid.", Harrison admited quietly. Katherine closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

„I know. I was too. But, now we are free from Klaus, thanks to you.", Katherine said and smiled at him, but Harrison grew worried. Her smile wasn't quiet honest. There was something else. Something she wasn't telling him. Harrison frowned and of course Katherine knew what had caused it. Harrison knew her to well. She sighted.

„There is a small problem, though. Tom Riddle.", Katherine said slowly while looking at Harrison seriously trying to interpet just how important this was with her eyes.

„What about him? he doesn't care about any of us and shouldn't start now either.", Harrison said resonebly. Katherine pursed her lips. time for truth.

„That's exactly it. Listen very carefully and promise not to be mad.", she continued only when Harrison nodded, promising, but still frowning. „When you were to rejoin Wizarding world, I checked for people who could cause us problems in the future. Ones that are ambitious and would use your power and knowledge and your connection to me. Turns out that the biggest treath is actaully your professor, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I couldn't pull you out of Hogwarts because that would be a great loss for you and me and nothing to gain really, but I had another option, one which I took, even though was risky. To protect you from him, I had several witches who owned me enormous life debt to cast a spell on him.", here Harrison gasped staring at Katherine unbelivingly. That was dangerous. He knew that the man was powerful and that he was most likely the dark lord that was rising in power, thanks to Katherine informations and to put a spell on him and for him to find out. It was a life sentance. Harrison wasn't sure did he want to stay and be shocked or angry. He just got Katherine out of one of her life sentenece and she already had another one?

He realised his breath in frustration knowing she did it to protect him. He was uncertain how to feel about that. While he was happy that she cared and risked her life for him, it also saddened him and angered she did something like that, almost reckless.

„Go on.", Harrison whispered hoaresly as Katherine looked at him. She nodded and continued.

„I had seven witches do it in a right time on a right place. It was succesful. It was a spell that made the victim, or Tom Riddle in this case, ignore certain things. In general, what it did was to make Tom Riddle actively aware of you only when your in class or around him. When your not, a block will come that will banish all thoughts of you and he would be uninterest in you. Also, it would make him not to favor you because of that or to give you extra attention. The spell was also great because it couldn't be detected by your's usual detection spells, only by ritauls", she looked at Harrison importantly, biting her lip. „Like this one.", Harrison was staring at Katherine for few minutes, unable to compret what he was hearing, but then it all sinked down and he realised what it actually meant.

„Oh shit.", he breathed out and Katherine didn't even warned him about his language, just nodded. This was bad.

Unknown to the worried couple, Tom Riddle was listening in on them. While Harrison did an excellent job on setting a privacy area around him and Katherine, Tom learned a parselmagic techince of listening in. It beated the standard spells of privacy and only a parselmage or extremlly dark or light magic could break it. Tom was calmly listening to everything Katherine releaved and had it been anybody else they would be probably dead by now, but now everything made sense.

That was the reason he never truly saw Harrison until now or didn't noticed his potential or invited him to his secret group gatherings. He knew if he harmed Katherine Pierce Harrison would most likely never forgive him, but he was still mad at the women's insolence. Though he won't deny he was also impressed with how she solved something she deemed a problem. It made Tom wonder how come that Harrison, with a guardian like that, didn't make to the Slytherin.

No matter, he would pretend he didn't learn it yet and waited for a right time. He was on Harrison's bad side at the moment though he wondered if Harrison will act differeantly around him now, knowing that it was actaully his guardians fault that Tom didn't noticed or praised him even once though he surely deserved it.

But, also if Harrison was anything like his guardian seemed to be, he would be extra careful and would watch every Tom's move for changes that might occure. Tom certainly wouldn't minded that he is in a centar of attention of the one who would, as it seemed, become his partner, ally and a lover, appearently. He might actually had a very good use of it, to give Harrison a chance to see him as something else, but a strick professor who is always mocking him in someway.

Tom grinned widely, which if any of his followers would see would shudder in fright. That particual grin meant that Dark Lord was planning and whatever was he planning will be big and would make a lot of diffearence, for anyone who is involved.

Tom quickly slipped away, father from mother and son that were reasuring each other, agreeing they will be extra careful and will dissapeare somewhere as soon as Harrison finish Hogwarts, which Tom planned on never happening. Harrison was his and Katherine Pierce could either dissapear alone or stay with her adopted son.


	6. Chapter 6

Harrison was cautious as he entered with Tom Riddle in the clearing where was a laughing and chatting group of witches and worlocks. He was wary of Tom Riddle. He tried to convince himself that nothing will be changed even though the spell is most likely then not, broken.

He would just need to put his work which he usually made extra work on, an averge level. His homework will have to be averge, his perfomence in class quiet and not noticible, his need to prove himself and not get put down shut down to minimal.

He will make it work. He and Katherine will be alright and Riddle won't make a diffearence.

He will just need to tread carefully around his professor.

That was a plan, anyways. But, it seemed his professor had other plans that beated Harrison's. professor was constantly around him, starting conversaison, telling him stories about others witchfolkor's he briefly incountered on his travelings.

The problem was that Harrison loved story's because of Katherine. Many things he learned, was learned by listening Katherine talking about past and her expirience about it.

And he was kinda weak on stories wich he would never admit, especially not to Riddle. But, while he made sure he showed his displeasure in every way he could to make Riddle back off, he still appreacieted it when Riddle ignored it and just continued with a story like he was looking at him with wide, childish eyes of a child who adored his stories. Which was kinda true, if one could look inside of Harrison. He did feel like a child again, sitting by a fire or in a big, comfy bed with Katherine telling him remarkable stories.

But, no need for Riddle to know that.

Time passed and while Harrison managed to get away from Riddle to spend time with either Nikky and Tristan (which soon became impossible as the two devils seemed to love Riddle and constantly wanted to be around him, much to Harrison's displeasure) and Katherine who he would meet at the edge of the forest and just talk, planing about what to do next or to listen each other out. Katherine was enjoying her freedom for Klaus, that was for sure.

There was news that Klaus indeed broked the curse and became a hybrid he was, part werewolf and part vampire and Elena was still alive under care of both Salvatore's brothers.

He and Katherine were concered about Riddle, treading carefully and Katherine was already vowing the plan that would be ready if Riddle made a wrong move on either of them, but mostly Harrison. Katherine planed on protecting her young and she was already making plans and contacting those that will be needed to force Riddle to back off if he just tried something harmful.

It was the best they got for now. Katherine planned on staying in England while Harrison was in school so she could quickly come in a dire need of help.

They stayed with Lucinda three more days, until the end of the ritual and Harrison musted admit he enjoyed it. he loved nature and when he was in hogwarts he often sneaked in Forbbiden Forest just to be there for a little while.

Riddle was decent besides the stories. He seemed to be paying more attention now on Harrison and had even seaked him out a few times when Harrison wondered of to woods or to talk to Katherine who settled herself in near by cabin. But, that was the only real, noticable changes. Well, that and that Riddle stoped being so mocking all the time thought he still provocted.

In any case, Harrison was careful. Extra so.

At last they had to return and Katherine went with them. They took, once again, international portkey and they appeared on Hogwarts Station in Hogsmead.

Katherine was invited to join them for dinner in Great Hall which she accepted and they went towards the carrige that waited. On their way there the conversasion was light and polite and it was kept only by Riddle and Katherine. harrison perfered not to be talked into it. he wasn't sure how to act around Riddle now and wanted to observe first.

Katherine was invited in by wickedly grinning Riddle and they went into Greath Hall. Hogwarts was a school and thus far Katherine, as vampire could pass in even though it was a home of many. But the real cath was about the wards around Hogwarts that strenghten the usual magic that made vampire having to be invited in and so vampire needed to be invited in.

Harrison looked on suspiciously at Riddle because of it. It wasn't like him to be so giving without anything in return.

But, he won't be getting an answer yet so he just had to be patient and see.

The dinner was excellent as ever. Dumbledore, of course, knew of Katherine being a vampire, but since Katherine was all sweet and kind when she met him,so he just smiled his, oh so famous, grandfather eyes, his eyes twinkling even brighter at the possibility of having a vampire who is fighting his nature to kill on his disposal. Lies, of course. The other members of the staff only knew her of the world-traveling guardian of Harrison Pierce, the Ravenclaw who was on top of almost all of his classes, closely seconded by Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor.

Dumbledore certainly didn't know that Harrison was actually Potter heir who dissapeared sometime before his parents, the last Potters, dissapeared. His acounts will be there for him to claim for some three decades after which there will be search for most closely blood related who had any kind of Potter's blood.

Harrison planned on claiming those vaults and his inheritance once he was of age and to do it in secret with goblins. He didn't planned on becoming Harry James Potter ever again.

Katherine was invited to the drinks after dinner with others professors which she accepted, but only for a little while. Her excuse was that she was traveling this evening and wouldn't see her charge for quite sometime and she wanted to spend the little time she had with Harrison. Harrison rolled his eyes when he heard that.

Harrison knew well enough that Katherine could stay awake for a couple of days without getting tired if she had fresh blood every twelve hours or so. And Katherine had always took care of that. She and her excuses.

She had Harrison promise to do nothing that she wouldn't do. Harrison was tempted to ask if there was any bounderies then, but knew that Katherine would just smirk and say. „No rules, remember?", and just to hear that he had asked and as he predicted that was her answer.

She warned him to keep himself low and not pull unnecessery attention before she was off.

As it was Saturday when they returned, Harrison had one day to rest and see what work he had missed. Not much as it seemed. Harrison often worked in advanced and it was a good thing since he would otherwise have a lot of work to do on Sunday.

He ignored his peers questions of where exactly he was, how did this ritual went and so on. Harrison didn't deemed anyone to actually deserve to know. Well, expect maybe one of two, but they didn't get the full story, just parts, but to them it seemed they had everything laid out before them.

One of them was Blaise Zabini. A suprise, really, since Zabini was a Slytherin and also very tricky and cunning person. But, Harrison had him in his grasp. He and Blaise were friends since their third year and they kept it secret for both of their sakes.

Also, while they were in their fifth and sixth year they… fooled around, you could say. The more blunt saying would be that they were fuck buddies. While Blaise wasn't Harrison's first, he was to Blaise (at least in man department) and they had explored more interesting sides of foreplay and sex positions. They had great fun with that and they were really good friends. And Harrison could always expect an update of things going around in Slytherin's common room or wishperes of things in the castel. He had earned Bliase trust so much that he now got it freely from Blaise, without having to bribe him somehow.

In return, he was more honest with Blaise then others though even Blaise was in the dark with more then few things.

He, for example, knew that Katherine wasn't just any kind of guardian and that she was very much dark by nature, but he didn't know she was a vampire. He had only met her once and Harrison had took extra care that Blaise doesn't accidently sense that Katherine is a vampire.

He was sometimes sorry to keep Blaise in a dark so much, but it was for the better. After all, he wasn't sure how long he will stay in Wizarding Wrlod or in England for that matter. It would be cruel to lead Blaise into thinking they are so close friends, only to have Harrison dissapear without a word or a trace. Fortunatly, Blaise already knew that Harrison was very secretive and that there is no use in prying as he was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor.

Days passed, lessons continued, Harrison learned as much as could, reading until he dropped boneless in his bed, and of course, professor Tom Riddle watched him.

Harrison planned on keeping his distance even though Riddle had made an attempt to call him for several private talking sessions, Harrison would either refuse or made some excuse. The man had even tried to corner him before and after class, but Harrison was smart. After the first try, he made sure that he was always one of the latest to come in and the first to get out and he always was in a hurry after Riddle's class so that professor couldn't keep him for long. Harrison had no doubt he was irritating the man to no boundries if anything was to go by the most frustereted glares that man send him in class every time Harrison fled.

Harrison also had no doubt that Riddle was on verge of violence by the way his eyes were constantly flashing blood red when Harrison would cut him of or dissapeared somewhere. Harrison knew he was probably crossing the boundries and he kept saying to himself it was because Riddle was up to something and would probably try to lure him in his way now that spell is lifted (without Riddle's realising it or not) and he had to stay away as much as possible, but if Harrison was completly honest with himself, the answer why he was, well, provocing Riddle like that was… because it was so _bloody amusing!_

Harrison didn't had this much fun in Hogwarts for ages! He knew he really, really shouldn't, but hell if Harrison didn't laughed everytime he was a good distance away from Riddle, laughing at said man's annoyed and irritated face. Harrison knew well the danger of his little, private game, but there was just something in having the powerful wizard react to you just by your actions. To know he could get under man's skin like that.

Harrison leaned against the stone wall, breathless, after laughing for good five minutes at Riddle's angry glare. Harrison sighted with a lazy smile, still chuckilng weakly every few minutes. Oh boy, Katherine would very much be angry at him for his actions, but luckily she wasn't here. And he knew that Riddle was on his breaking point. This had been going for almost over a month! Harrison doubted that, while Riddle seemed a patient man, he will let this continue for long.

Harrison was almost excited to see man's next move. Harrison stilled slightly at his thought as he stared of in space. Maybe he was masochist? Harrison loved to have fun, but this little game was very dangerous and probably extreemly painful for Harrison if he lose. Which won't be long. He knew his abilities, he knew himself and if it was any other place, a bit differeant circlecentese, he and Riddle would be on equal ground of a play ground. And then it would be a true fun.

But, here, in Hogwarts, Harrison was limiteted, extrimly so and Riddle wasn't. No, on the countraly, Riddle was in one of his playgrounds.

Harrison was playing a lost match. Really, if the man truly wanted to talk to him in private with any sort of protection like other professors, students or opened ground where someone could see him, he will get it this way or another.

Harrison didn't had allies and friends he had out there. He didn't had Katherine or unlimitied founds from which he could afford all he needed. Harrison was inventive so, while it would help, he could even go without, but the real problem was a limitation on his power.

Katherine made sure that they don't find out he has even a drop of diffearent blood from the wizarding one. Harrison had to go through a ritual that would supress his vampire abilities when he is in Hogwarts (the supresssing curse was keyed to Hogwarts ground. So long as he was on it, his vampire abilities were supressed until he reached age of eighteen when he wouldn't be a Hogwarts student) and it was deeply frustereting.

It was actually his fault. It happened in fifth year. He was in high hormonal state and one Griffindor didn't stoped bothering him. So, he almost killed him with his vampire abilities. He immidietly contact Katherine who was luckily near by. They covered it up with help of Madam Pomfrey, suprisingly, who was on their side or better said, under Katherine's compulsion. Katherine had found easily how the witch took her dose of vervain and had replaced it with a harmless plant. After that, it was simple to compel the women. After the incident Katherine thought it was safer if his abilities of that kind of type should be supressed while in Hogwarts, no matter how much Harrison protested. Katherine could really be a bitch, that way. Luckily (or not, Harrison grumbled) the stupid boy was alright by the next day, only porbably feeling sore and dizzy, but fine noneless. Extra speed and strenght with supriming hearing, smell and sight, and quick healing that came with taking sips of vampire blood from age of one were supressed. But, best of all was ability of compulsion. Oh, it wasn't as powerful like in a true vampire if used alone, but Harrison learned to use it with his magic which made it very much like an imperious curse, but much better. Undetacted on the victim or the caste, or being tracked back to the one who cast it (like you could with imperious curse if you had everything you needed for it) and impossible to fight it if you didn't had a special plant of vervain on yourself (then you had a chance to fight it, but you would still have to fight Harrison's compulsing magic like you would imperious curse), it was a perfect weapon, a perfect way to gain what you wanted without having to taining yourself. And it would help in this game, but it was supressed and Harrison was angry because of it.

Unfourtanatly, the only way to have the supressing curse lifted without having to wait his 18th birthday, was to contact the witch that has cast a spell, Kate Underwater. But, she was loyal to Katherine, not to Harrison and she was slightly insane (curtasy of using dark magic a bit too much). The only way to get here to lift the curse earlier is her and she won't likely do it.

Unless Harrison got here something she really wanted. It was mostly a helpless case since Kate only wanted more of that dark magic rush which she controled on tight reshim so she doesn't go all crazy, but mostly addicted witches and worlocks on dark magic stoped caring about anything but that. They sometimes even regained an alter, killing ego, making them even more crazier.

But, what is less then a year wait? Harrison supposed he could wait, but he could always hint Katherine that there could be come a time when it was neccesery for him to have his vampire senses back.

A week later, Harrison predicmant about Riddle was fullfilled and at that moment he wished he tried harder in finding a way of lifting a curse/spell on himself before time.

Riddle obviously decided there is no more kidding around and had gave Harrison a two hour detention with him. something he never, ever did before.

It was tonight and if Harrison didn't showed up, his detention would double the next day.

So, he had to. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it. he was anxious, he knew that, and nervous, definitly that, but everything else was the swarl of emotions from crazy excitment, to dooming feeling, the adrealin… really, confusing.

Harrison found himself soon before the doors that led to Riddle's classroom where he was to serve detention.

He knocked polietly and entered the classroom after a „Come in.". Riddle was sitting behind his desk and was reading something on a long sheet of perchment.

Harrison looked around. It was the same, but now room was lit mostly with candless instead of sunlight as it usually was during lessons. Harrison salantured confidently in front of the classroom, droped his beg that mostly contained books from libary and his notes and a writing equipment and sat in the chair, leaning back with mostly bored expression on his handsome face.

After few minutes, Riddle seemed to have finished whatever he was reading as he put down the perchment and looked up at Harrison who stared right back at him. they stared at each other for few moments, both piercing wich other with their bright eyes, yet each other unaware of the others thoughts.

„I want to discuss something with you, Mr. Pierce.", Riddle said, finally breaking the silence also breaking the intense stare contest.

„Oh? What would that be, professor?", Harrison asked with a tiny smirk and a raised eyebrow. Riddle could not hurt him here, they were still in Hogwarts, behind the, oh so powerful, wards of the founders.

„I am curious about you thoughts of a certain brench of magic. dark magic, to be specific.",Riddle said confidently without a fear that came to most wizards that mention the forbbiden magic. harrison just stared at Riddle, like he wanted to see what he had on mind. And he wished to know what exactly made Riddle start this way. It was riscky to come just like that to someone, without testing the territory first. At least in Harrison's opinion. But, professor Riddle was always something else.

To be honest with himself, Harrison was curious about dark magic. studied it and he even practiced few minor spells and curses, but he was wary. He saw how witches and wizards reacted to it, in a bad way and if they became to insorbed in it, they went crazy. No, Harrison was curious and he satisfied it in his own way, but he wasn't an idiot. He would never study dark magic to full extened on his own and result in becoming a nutter. Also dark magic also had a fair share of sacrifices of living beings and while Harrison could easily break someones neck (courtesy of Kahterine, as usual. She, herself, in order to make Harrison learn not to hesitate, made herself an experiment where Harrison would have to break her neck. It was awful at the time for a young man, but at least he learned), he wasn't keen on having that much blood on his hands. He may be raised by Katherine, but he was also raised by witches who taught him about sacredness of not killing just anyone who came upon his path. Harrison could handle death, he wasn't afraid of it particulary, but he didn't wished to kill just everyone just for fun as some wizards had a tendency to do with muggles.

„I suppose, that I don't have anything against it. I don't have a problem with it so long as it doesn't turn against me.", Harrison answered carefully. It would be pointless to lie and act like some moral Gryffindor about it. no need for that. Maybe it was just Harrison's imagination, but he could swear that Riddle's eyes were positivly _sparkling and shining_ in pleasure at what he just heard.

„I am glad to hear that. What would you say at the prospect of having a teacher that would point you in some aspects of forbbiden magic?", Harrison narrowed his eyes and supressed the smirk that threatened to blossom on his face. Ah, so that was what Riddle was after. Thanks to Blaise's hints and short roumour-stories and Harrison, then, still unsupressed abilities, he found out about Riddle's little group gathering of selected students. He knew they were studing a lot of brenches of magic that weren't avaible in Hogwarts, but that they were also expainding the range of knowledge and brenches of magic that were in Hogwarts. If he could, Harrison had no doubt that he would sneak in and listen to the lesseons that professor Riddle gave, but alas, he could never actually find the place where they meet. It also seemed that Riddle took extra precaution so that those selected students could talk about it in open places or where were students that weren't part of their little circle.

But, not Harrison had to answer carefully. While he knew about the gathering, he also knew that this is happening because Katherine's precatioun spell wasn't up anymore. If he refuses, he had no doubt Riddle would chase after him until he caved and Harrison wasn't keen on being under constant presuration by the handsome professor. but, if he said yes, where would that lead him? surely, Riddle would expect him to become one of his followers and Harrison refused to be anyones follower, but his own. However, Harrison always liked to pick dare in a game of Truth or Dare and he did enjoyed the unexpected so long it wasn't deadly. And from Riddle, he could learn a lot.

„I would say, gladly. I want knowledge and am not afraid to get it.", Harrison smirked at Riddle who smirked back at him, pleased.

„Perfect. Then, you wouldn't mind if you were included in a little group of mine that is studing just what I told you about?", Riddle said and Harrison felt adrealin pump into him. he will finally know what is happening. He would just have to play it smart. He supressed a devious and dangerous smirk. Riddle didn't know what he just got himself into.

„Depends.", Harrison said nonchalantly. At Riddle's raised eye-brow, he continued. „So long as I don't be a puppet on which you practice, I will gladly join.", Harrison said with a sweet smile.

„Oh, don't worry about that, mr. Pierce. We already have one.", Riddle said with a dark smile as he rosed from his seat and indicate to Harrison to do the same. Harrison picked his beg and followed Riddle who led him to his office. He explained to him that Harrison will be under the spell that keeps Harrison's lips shut from uttering words to someone who isn't in their group about anything that is happening in the meetings. And for Harrison to pledge, let's say, his loyalty to that he would have to pass through a door step in Riddle's office that looked like a part of the wall and were only revealed once Riddle pressed his palm apon them. If Harrison doesn't, once he wents through doors of Riddle's office he will be automaticly obliviet of this event and what transpered between them.

Harrison, though, chose to went through a concelead doorway and was soon in a stone like corridor that led them straight. The walls were mostly bare expect for the numberless torches and the red carpet on the floor. The carpet stoped after they passed a very long corridor and emerge on the stairs the led downstairs in a strange spiral. After a good walk in silence, they emerged to the another corridor, same as the previous, but it could be seen on the other end that there were another stair, expect this ones led upwards. Riddle and Harrison walked in silence, each in their own thoughts as Riddle lead Harrison mostly. Finally, after the staires they found themself in another corridor, but as they went through it, Harrison felt a change and he almost stoped. He couldn't belive it. They passed the Hogwarts wards and the supressing spell was lifting. No wonder he could never found out where the Riddle's little group was meeting, they weren't even in Hogwarts anymore, even less on it's grounds.

Harrison felt Riddle's eyes on him and he could sware he was smirking slightly, obviously sensing Harrison's suprise, but Harrison refused to look at him, instead continued on. At least now, if Riddle tried something, he had his abilities to take the men down along with his extanded knowledge that he gained with witchfolkor and on his own study. But, he hoped it won't come to that as Riddle was a very powerful wizard with which Harrison would only had a chance of taking down and he didn't particulary liked the odds.

Soon enough, Harrison could smell the fresh early evening air and he knew they will soon exit in some kind of clearing most likely.

He wasn't mistaken. Five minutes later, they were greeted with an early evening and young moon along with Riddle's group. Harrison was slightly suprised at how much there actually was. At least fourty, if not more and that was saying something. Most of them were from Slytherin, but there was from every house, even Hufflepuff and Gryffindor which was suprising.

Harrison recognised some of his schoolmates from Ravenclaw and was honestly suprisied to see McLagger and Terry Boot amongst them who looked at him with curiousity, but obviously happy he was there. Of course, there was Malfoy and his group and Zabini actually who smirked at him, but kept himself leaning against the near by tree.

Many others he recognizied, but he didn't really assossiated with them. He was very glad that he accepted this. He would lose some rather valuble information if he didn't.

Riddle, who was standing slightly behind him, laid a hand of Harrison's shoulder with a smirk and Harrison could feel a tingles going through his body in reaction to be in contact directly with man's magic. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he was a bit concered about the exact meaning of it. Though, he didn't dared to ask just like that and certanly, not Riddle or anyone here.

„I would like to introduce you the new memeber of ours. He is joining us today and will learn with us. Please, welcome your schoolmate and I hope you get along.", there was a fair warning in Riddle's voice and Harrison supressed a shudder at that. Draco was the first to came and greet him, welcoming him in entering their honoured little circle. Of course, he would. Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad guy in a sense (at least not by Harrison's guide book), he would make a fantastic acquaintance, but alas, Harrison just didn't like something in him. though, he won't show that. He calmly shook Malfoy's offered hand and smiled polietly, thanking and all that manner code. Katherine had driled it in him even though she gave him freedom to do what he wanted most of the time.

After being greeted by others too, Blaise came to him, smirking.

„I see you were finally included. Was suprised it took so long.", said Blaise as he grinned at Harrison who grinned back at him.

„Oh, you don't know a half of it.", Harrison said as he patted Blaise arm who raised his eyesbrows.

„Care to explain?"

Harrison smiled at him gently. „You know it doesn't go that way."

„It's never easily with you, is it, Harrison?", Blaise said with a laugh. He learned long ago that Harrison is far more mysterious puzzle then Blaise will ever had a chance to discover. Now, he learned, to not push he way in, but just let himself being taken in by the powerful force that was Harrison Pierce and enjoy the ride.

„Did you expected anything else, my dear Blaise?", Harrison asked, smiling seducevily as he did many times in presence of Blaise. He loved teasing him like that.

„Wouldn't dream of it."

Their little chat was interapted by Riddle who asked of them to hear him out. They will first demostrate what they did by now and Riddle will help Harrison.

They set to work and Harrison was to just observe as all of the students paired up and started practicing diffearent spells and curses. It was like a training duel and Harrison liked it. He would gladly test himself against him, but he was just to observe for now.

Riddle questioned him about his studies and Harrison mostly answered somewhat truthfully though he left out studies he had with witchfolkor's and his own, private studing that didn't had anything to do with school or restictor area. Riddle didn't said anything, but Harrison could swore that Riddle knew that he was lefting a good deal out of it.

Harrison soon was tested by Riddle to see his skills, agility, reflexes and endurance. He was quick on his feet, but was careful not use to much, if at all, vampire speed or it's reflexes though Harrison was always very quick at that point. But, it was fun. Harrison felt like he was playing a game of pretend. A game where he pretends that he isn't as powerful as he is.

Thought, somewhere around their little match where Riddle would shot harmless spells his way to test, Harrison had a strange need to take it to the higher level. He wished he could challenge Riddle, make it a challenge for Harrison and him and he wished he could caught Riddle by suprise with his vampire speed and have him pinned down, in a classic submission of surrender in a vampire world. He almost did it; the temptation was so great. But before he could, Riddle finished his little test and seemed pleased with results. Harrison wasn't hit by any of the shoot spells, jinxes and hexs and when he looked around he saw many approvals and even astonished and awed looks. Well, he suppose, when you do the almost professional gymnastics moves in order to avoide the hexs and spells, you do get a few admiried looks.

Though for Harrison, stars, twists, jumps in the air and twisting his body while at it, was nothing hard. More like second nature to him, along with climbing and jumping of the trees and cliffs. And because of his vampire speed healing, Katherine didn't really had an argument at forbbiden him that so long as it isn't life-threatening.

„I am pleased, Harrison. May I call you Harrison? Yes, now, we will just have to work a bit more on your quickness on casting spells and your stance though you faired good for the time being. I will give you some of the books I wish you to read and we will practice them next time we meet, so study the theory throughfully.", Riddle said with a pleasent smile. Harrison's eyebrow twitched as Riddle used his first name, but he supposed that since this oppurtunity was rare, he shouldn't mess it up just like that. He was given three thick books and there's been pages marked with a golden line on the top which indicated which spells and curses he needed to study after the session was over and they all returned back in castel by quater to eleven.

Harrison was pleased as was Blaise since he didn't had to hide anything from his friend anymore who he dearly started to care about.

Harrison enjoyed being able to schem again without a factor of unkown as he almost always did when he tried to plan something about Riddle and Malfoy. Before, when he tried to find them or somekind of proof he would often be unsucessful, but he would always gain something by it. one time, he discovered this room that gave you whatever you wished for and what Harrison used a lot to practice in or to relax. Then, another he met this sobbing girl from Gryffindor and curious and feeling oddly genurate that evening along with his insticts telling him to talk to her, he did. He later found out she was Adriana Morganess, one of very, _very _old pureblood family's heirness. after that, he kept in good contact with her, being at her dispopsel when she need to get away from being the perfect girl and heir in school and in return he got her full trust that garantied in proving useful later on. It was useful now as it is, since he gained many, very secret, very big information about the pureblood wizards elite that only consisted from the most oldests purebloods like Malfoy's and Black's and that was full of mysterious scandals and (spletki) that she told when she complained about her tightly controled and planed out life. For that, Harrison truly didn't mind being a shoulder to cry on and also being a ventil for stress from which they both got pleasure amongst the sheets. Also, in his little adventours he found many passeges that proved useful later on amongst school and it's grounds. It was amazing truly that while Harrison didn't succeside in his original plan he would always get something out of it that appeased him for a time being.

And know he had it. if what it took was to be poliet to Riddle and others, then that was truly not a problem. He, after all, was easy to adjust to everything. So, reading three thick books were a piece of cake for him. they didn't came like a burden to Harrison. The books were too interesting and after he started, he practically memerised every spell and curse that was marked to the slightest detail he started from the begining intenting on reading the whole book.

The meeting again was in three nights and Harrison was expecting it, finally feeling excitment he had in himself when he first came in Hogwarts, eager to study. Blaise was pleased with him being in their group and to Harrison it seemed like Blaise was thinking that now, since he could talk about meetings freely now, Harrison would be honest to some things that he hid from Blaise.

Harrison was slowly starting to worry that Blaise got a bit too much attached. The main concern was that he would be hurt when Harrison refuses. He tried to ease Blaise by not spending as much as time as he used to and tried to make Blaise hung out with his fellow classmates, but Blaise was always around. They still slept together, though more rarely since they were both insorbed in their studies for N.E.W.-st and Harrison busied himself with extra material he got from both Riddle and others professor and not to forget the Resticting Area. Luckily, Harrison already knew his school circulium by heart and only needed to glance over it, refresh his memory now and then, and deal with his homework that would pile every class a day and he would be free to read. Though, he did miss few nights of sleep, sustaining on vampire blood and meditation to keep himself up and it worked so long as he didn't over do it like he did last time.

The meetings were frequent and Harrison was quickly rising amongst others in everything like he did in school, getting many admiried and envy glances. Riddle seemed pleased and would constantly talk to him about the books he gave to him. harrison, although careful of not reveling his vampire like abilities or anything else, enjoyed it (even though he wouldn't admit it to Riddle) and it was nice to have someone he could share opinions that were by many factors similiar.

It also happened that Riddle now invited him to his office frequiently, under discuise of detantion which was nothing new. There Riddle would teach him what Harrison missed since he wasn't with a group from the beggining. Harrison was a quick learner and soon they spended most of their time discussing the things they just went through. It was nice and Harrison could feel that his dislikness for man was fading. It was a good feeling.

Though, he still didn't liked it when Riddle would start to drill him with questions in the middle of class. He was still an arrogant dick, in Harrison opinion, but a dick you could lead a long conversasion about more complex magic without getting a confused and lost look and you could actually connect with someone on that intellectual level. He was, truthfully, in a conflick.

Riddle was an excellent teacher, as always, and he was nice to Harrison in the meetings, giving him his attention and they talked about it (though not war, or followers, never was that subject brought up), about books, magic, rituals, ways of wizarding world. but, then, as if fancy seized him, he could be a true arsehole with his arrogance and mocking, sarcastic remarks, riling Harrison up. Harrison was tempted, more then once, to shove Riddle against the wall and make him see he is not only one with power.

Luckily he didn't actually did it. He surely would be kicked out of the group program which he didn't fancied as he was finally starting to learning finer points of Dark magic and would probably be target of Riddle's punishments till the end of the year.

No, Harrison regained his temper and he was confident he would manage without having Riddle discovering his abilities. He won't be so easily discovered.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone were in the buzz, Harrison noted. He arrived later, with Blaise, and found that others were all full of excitment. When he asked, nobody could give him a specific answer, only saying it just a feeling in the air that had them moving. And few moment after, Harrison relised why. Riddle was pleased, greatly so, and was excited about something and his magic flood with that emotion the intaire area making most of the students which magic was weaker and was easily conquered by Riddle's powerful one, bubbly and excitet. Harrison was pleased to see that while Blaise seemed anticipated, he certaintly didn't jumped on top of his toes with bright, wide eyes and grins.

Neither was he, or Draco Malfoy for that matter. There were few others, but Harrison didn't payed much attention on them to truly notice them. Though he memorised them, just in case.

Riddle steped before them, smirking and Harrison saw that many were looking at him with admiriation, devotion and even _love_. He knew those looks. Many had given it to him and Katherine when they would be under their spells and Katherine always enjoyed the attention she got from there.

„Tonight is special. I have a guest to introduce to you who will help you in developing your phical abilities. He is a vampire and his name is Jake Silver.", just as the name was uttered, hell even when the speiceman of the said guest was uttered Harrison was frozen. He knew that vampire well and the same vampire knew him, very well. Maybe to well. Before Harrison could even blinked, he was shoved against the tree with a strong hand against his throat and he looked at the handsome face framed with sexy styled light brown hair. The usual blue eyes were now pitch black with viens under them, moving as the, oh so familiar lips curled in a sexy smirk. Harrison reacted insitctively, (really, he was not one to blame!) forgeting for a moment where exactly he was and with whom, the action bringing to many good, old memories.

He slapped the hand away, his other hand quickly curling around Jack Silver's own neck as he moved and pressed the still smirking vampire against the other tree in a blink making him groan in pleasure. Oh, he always knew that Jack had pain/pleasure strick. Well, it was not like he was any better in some cases. Moment later he realised he used the vampire speed; something he shouldn't do, as he recalled, but as Jack's face was just inched away from his own face, with Jack hand curling around his coral bone, Harrison was sure they would be minutes away from refreshing the old memories the more interesting way then talk. The powerful „Stop!", that shook something in Harrison, had both Jack and Harrison looking in a direction of a voice, only to be incountered by a red, furious eyes. harrison eyes widened. The athmospheren has changed and everybody else was still as they watched their leader and the pair that still didn't let go of each other troaths.

„Enough.", Riddle hissed coldly and Jack moved away from him, releasing his troat in the process as he steped a small step back. Harrison though, also recalled the last time he truly saw Jack and with a small smile, he grabed Jack's arm and with smooth movement broked it, effectivly bringing Jack to his knees with both power and movement as he twisted the arm behind his back, making the bones break with a sickening crack.

When Riddle's glare was aimed at him, Harrison just smiled innocently. He looked down at the vampire on his knees.

„Looking good, Jack, on your knees and all. It's a good position for you.", Harrison said, still smiling that innocent smile. If Jack was a friend of Riddle, Harrison had no doubt that his secret abilities will be told to the men, and this little display didn't helped the matters, exactly. No reason to hide, in Harrison opinion. He wasn't that much like Katherine. why not show what he got when he was already uncovered half-way?

Jack chuckled even though he was obviously in pain as he set his arm in place. Harrison could feel everyones eyes on him and he saw from corner of his eyes, that many had their wands ready and secure in their hands, but were obviously confused and unsure how to reacte to this turn of event.

„Is this how you treat all of your lovers when you see them again?", Jack said without shame, as always. Harrison felt no remorse over what he did next, even though he still considered Jack a dear friend. Jack suddendly screamed as his mind was high up in a pressure and Harrison kicked him in a side, sending him in a near by tree, hitting his other side and falling on the ground with a pained groan and more sickening cracks that had many staring wide-eyed and gaping and gasping at Harrison backing away from him though he didn't pay attention to them.

„Only the ones that leave without a world and stealing in a process.", Harrison said with a satisfied grin. He knew Jack very well before he slept with him and he wasn't very suprised when it happened and he forgave him for that, but it was nice to also get a bit of fun revenge out of that. After all, he deserved it even though he was hurt there for just some five minutes, but still.

„I guess you two know each other?", Riddle's cold voice cut in and Harrison looked over it him.

„You could say that.",Harrison replied calmly as Jack heaved himself up with a groan, already healing.

„Oh, yeah. We know each other _very_ well.", Jack said as he straighten and ruffled his hair. He looked at Harrison with a pout. „You hurt me."

Harrison rolled his eyes. „You stoled my favorite bracelet."

„I wanted to have something to remeber you by. Besides, since when do you care about material things.", Jakc said with a cheeky smile. Harrison glared.

„Yes,well, I am more interested how Mr. Pierce here managed to do the fit he just did.", Riddle's piercing voice sounded and Harrison was incountered with accusing, narrowed, red gaze of a powerful and obviously furious wizard. It bothered him slightly that Riddle was calling him Mr. Pierce again. He never did it now outside of classroom. It was obvious that earlier excitment completly died down and there only anger in those expressive, red eyes.

„Oh, he didn't told you? His little secret? Any of you?", Jake said as he looked around in frozen students who were glancing between themself and at Harrison and the newcomer, quetly wishpering amongst themselfs.

Jack laughed, obviously delighted. Harrison refused to meet Blaise's eyes, knowing there would emotions he couldn't and wouldn't handle in the moment. Instead he crossed his arms and glared lightly at Jack.

„It is my secret to tell you, is it not?", Harrison asked with a grim face while his eyes flashed angrily. Jack grinned at him as he saluntered over, obvious over the fact that a few minutes ago Harrison practicaly beat him up or that hewas making him angry once again.

„Why, yes, darling, it is, but you see after this little scene, I think it is pretty much out.", Jack said.

„And who do I have to thank for that?", Harrison said sarcastically as he glared.

„Enough of this.", Riddle interapted, cutting of what Jack wanted to say. He looked at the gathered. „All of you, expect of Mr. Pierce and Mr. Silver here, get back to your dorms. The next meeting is tommorow at the same time.", his voice indicated no room for discussion, not that any would try anyway and many have shuffled foward to the mostly concealed opening that led back to Hogwarts. Harrison frowned for a second. He was used to being called by his first name by Riddle. It was strange to hear him again say it like that, with so much anger in it, just like before. He looked over others students who were looking bewildered and confused, some intrigured and curious while some just lookingo n, spectulecting about it, scheming like Slytherins and guessing who and what this means for them. Blaise stayed a bit, trying to cath Harrison's gaze, but when Harrison subtebly shook his head, telling him not now, he moved foward with the others. Draco Malfoy was also the ones who stayed behind as he looked at Riddle who was stoick still, anger evident, obviously hoping that Riddle will permit him to stay, but after a glare aimed his way he was too on his way to Hogwarts.

When they were complietly alone, Riddle turned to Jack and hissed."Explain."

Jack glanced at Harrison and Harrison glared at him, before turning towards Riddle.

„It's seems we have some common… friends, I suppose.", Harrison said, glancing briefly at Jack up and down as if measuring if he truly is a friend or not.

„Anyways, he and Katherine know each other and he and I were briefly involved at the beggining of the summer. After his little stunt, he decided to hide his face.", Harrison glared at Jack for that who attempt the apologized smile.

„That doesn't explains your ability to move like a vampire nor throw one in the trees.", Riddle said and he was suddendly towering over Harrison. Fuck, how did he managed that? Harrison wondered if Riddle had some super speed to get so silently and quickly before Harrison, glaring down at him. Riddle was tall, always has been, but now he looked even taller with his magic swirling around him and his handsome face set in a glare. Harrison felt lucky he, himself, was tall because if he wasn't he would feel tiny compered to this angered wizard. He also felt lucky he didn't blushed at having Riddle so close to him. he wasn't blind and it was hard not to notice Riddle's body or his handsome face. Not that he would ever admit he noticed it.

„I… I was healed with vampire blood one to many times when I was hurt and it seemed to…", Harrison lie was interapted by Riddle burst of magic that was like a cold, cutting knife.

„Don't you dare lie to me, Harrison.", Riddle said and grasped Harrison's shoulders with an iron grip, leaving bruises. Jack came foward, wanting to calm the situation, but only managed to get himself thrown far away by Riddle's magic and falling unconcious by the impact that furious magic had on his body and his mental state.

„You are not my master and I don't have to tell you anything!", Harrison proclaimed and threw Riddle away from him. Riddle kept himself somehow on his feet and when Harrison was already running away, he sent his magic, grabing Harrison and stilling him as he appeareted before his captived prey. Harrison, though, manadged to break free using his magic, but before he could move Riddle had influnged him in a… hug, you could say. Well, it's definition would be a hug with long arms going around someone's body and hugging, but Riddle didn't do hugs, right? Harrison froze as Riddle had his arms locked around him, tightly, but not painfully and not matter what Harrison did, resisting bodily and with his magic, Riddle didn't let go, somehow strenghting and locking Harrison in place with just his arms and Harrison felt Riddle's magic locking around his like an iron grip, helping Riddle out in keeping him locked up, overpowering him.

Realising there is no escape, Harrison stoped, but he was rigid and still as his face was pressed in Riddle's shoulder. This was weird. What was Riddle doing? Though Harrison noticed that a body pressed against him was very developted and all muscle. He stilled his hands from exploring the planes of strong chest and abs. Bad thoughts.

„You won't lie to me, Harrison. you better not. I don't care if you lie to others, but to me you will _not_. Tell me the truth, Harrison. I promise I won't use it against you and that I won't betray your secret.", Riddle murmered in his ear and it took everything not to shiver  
>from the hot breath on his face.<p>

„Why?", Harrison was confused, deeply so. Riddle wasn't himself. Why was he acting like this?


	8. Chapter 8

_Why,_Harrison asked him. Tom wanted to bury his nose in the silky hair and just stay there. He didn't want to move or explain his motives. What he wanted was to have Harrison in his arms,just like this, where he could not escape him. Didn't Harrison relised he was always paying extra attention to him, to his words, to his actions? That even in class, when he would bombared him with questions, mercilessly, he still cared? That he only wanted Harrison to do his best? That he wanted Harrison to start falling in love with him as he did, just by watching him and learning about him?

Oh, it was a suprise, that was for sure. He knew it would happen, eventually. But, he didn't though it would be so quick nor that he would be the first one to fall. But, he did. He saw that Harrison didn't had a true friend expect perhaps Blaise Zabini, but even he didn't seemed to be privliged to see a whole Harrison and his secrets.

He saw that Harrison loved to learn, enjoyed books immenesly, was intelligent and mature beyond his years with such a beautiful mind and voice that Tom wouldn't complain hearing him for the rest of his life. To Tom, he was beautiful, in and out. Everything – his eyes, his lips, his fingers, his hair, his long legs, his chest; his musical voice, his smile which he would smile unconciously when he was comfotorble with Tom in his presence in his office, sitting in arm-chairs by the fire, his laugh (which unfourtantly, Tom had a chance to hear only twice by now and he treasured those memories like pure gold), his sometimes sarcastic, but funny sense of humour. That he could be kind and caring and had a soft spot for just a few selected people, but was also devious, charming, seducive and intelligent.

When he thought about it, how could he not fall in love? He certainly didn't loved Harrison to the fulliest or how he deserved, but him caring, being in love this much was aready a path to there and something very suprising.

If only Harrison would start to see his way. He knew Harrison started to like him, but there was no love that Tom felt for the young men. It was driving him crazy.

And when he saw that ruddy vampire saying those things and realising just how much Harrison kept from him, it made him blind with rage. He certainly didn't start to share his childhood memories with Harrison, but he told him about his travelling and Harrison told him a share of his and Katherine's adventures and yet, he kept so much from Tom still. Not that he blamed him. he didn't actually gave any reason to Harrison that he could trust him, but it still kinda hurt for him to find out with the others like he was nothing more to Harrison, but a commoner almost. Someone he still couldn't place a full trust in and to tell at least one part of his appearently big secret without being forced to.

And his despret wish to know everything about his Chosen One made him want to bury himself in Harrison's deepest being. He wanted to possess Harrison, to be loved by him, cared by him, to be on his thoughts, to be his as much as Harrison would be his. He knew he was being foolish and irrecinal, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Harrison was involved. He wanted Harrison by his side and first time in a long while he was irrationally impatient, while usually he could wait for years when a plan of his was in progress. But, Harrison wasn't a plan or a someone who could be put in cage of time and space. He was like a wild fire, an untamble wind, much like his caretaker. Tom knew very well that if Harrison had had his way he would have pass tese seven years in shadow, always there in a back of a mind, but also forgotten. He was here for knowledge and silent connections that could provide useful later. He was calculative, but he was also beyong the rules of society that purebloods put forth or the laws of Ministry of Magic. For, as it seems, when you have a wild vampire as Katherine Pierce as your teacher, you are a free spirit, easily adjusting and easily sliping past all the rules, letting a life to live through him in diffearent ways other people do. And Harrison was someone who could easily dissapear in a day and that scared Tom. He had nightmares of Harrison leaving suddendly and he would wake up, with a fear of it being true. He often had to go in a middle of night, searching Harrison out, slipping in his dorm and just check is he in bed. No one was the wiser. Not even Harrison who he had most time then not found reading behind the curtains. Of course, Tom used a spell to see through the curtain rather then going and seeing for himself although he wanted to. He doubted he would stay secretive if he neared so much.

And he admited he was jealous when it appeared he didn't knew a half about Harrison when that Silver did. It was frustereting. He wanted to know and he wanted to let Harrison know the truth as well. But, it wasn't time yet. It obviously wasn't as Harrison was stiffining against him while he was just _hugging_ him. Admitedly, it wasn't his usual thing, but this was Harrison after all and he was precious to him, even though he may not know it.

„I'll let you go if you promise you won't fight me or run from me.", Tom said instead of answering Harrison simple, but still difficult question. When Harrison nodded slightly and breathed out „Promise.", Tom relisead him slowly even though he was very unwilling.

He leaned back and looked at bright, green eyes he came to adore.

„Will you answer my question?", Tom asked finally.

„Will you answer mine?", Harrison countered. Tom smirked slightly. So Harrison's answer.

„I asked first and I still need to check somethings first before I can answer yours. Now, if you will be so kind. We can drag this out, Harrison.", Tom warned when Harrison seemed he would pout. Tom didn't know what came over him, but he found his hand lifting and brushing a lock of Harrison hair from his eyes. he could see confusion and slight weariness in Harrison's eyes and he supressed a smile.

After Tom's pointed look Harrison sighted and complied. But not immidietly, of course.

„I don't trust you. Not that much.", Harrison said and Tom raised an amused eyebrow.

„You shall see later that I wouldn't betray you even if I could, Harrison. but, if you wish I will make a vow.", Tom said quetly. If only Harrison knew there was truly no need for that.

„I would appreciate that.", Harrison said as he stepped back from his professor though deeply confused by what his professor meant with his statement. Tom nodded and quickly made a vow, promising he won't use the information against Harrison or tell anyone without Harrison's permision.

After it, Harrison seemed willing to say, although there was fear. Fear it would still be used against him. Tom just hoped that later Harrison would relise there really is no need to fear Tom ever hurting him or using him.

„From when Katherine adopted me, she fed me her blood.", Harrison said and looked at Tom closely, searching his face and seeing stilness and shock and almost panic as his eyes seemed to search Harrison's form as he would see some kind of harm on him. at it, Harrison quickly continued, as if sensing he needed to reasure his professor though he himself didn't understand why he had a need to do so. „It was just drops of it, that slowly increased with years and they were usually mixed with drinks or food. Nothing harmless. But, it seemed that my magic accepted it and adjust my body gaving me a few abilities of a vampire and while I am sometimes sensitive to the harsh sun it doesn't burn beyond the slight redeness later, which is normal for those of pale skin mostly. Anyways, mostly were good things. Speed, strenght, better senses and quick healing.", Harrison stoped here, but Tom looked at him with narrowed eyes and Harrison felt a strange jolt in his stomach. It was as if Riddle knew he was with-holding the information and he felt a strange sense he didn't need to fear if Riddle knew it. that it was alright to tell. Even though suspicious, he always trusted his gut insitcs like this one and so continued. „And also, I got an ability of compulsion. It is like vampire compulsion, but weak, the diffearence though is that with my magic I can strengthen it, manulipate it and it becames like a mixture of vampires compulsion and Imperious curse.", at Riddle's eager and curious, astonished eyes, he continued, feeling almost proud. „It can be fight off with vervain and a strong mind, but without strong mind, vervain means almost nothing and the same is the other way around.", Harrison said.

Tom was looking at him predatory and Harrison worried for a minute if he made a mistake there at telling him this.

„Incredible. And you say you don't have side-effects of it on your magic being weaker or acting diffearently?", Tom continued. Oh, he knew it. his Harrison was special, so much. This, this was incredible and he could only guess just what it all meant for him and Harrison later on.

„Not really.", Harrison shook his head. „I mean I have sometimes an urge to be invited in someones house, but it doesn't stop me from entering it if I'm not. I just feel really uncomftorble if I'm not invited. Silly really, but better then being unable at all if not invited. And I don't have an urge for blood, thank God and I didn't particulary found myself craving for bloodier meat or something like that. Though, my moral level and looking at killing is a bit low, but I guess it's part of Katherine's doing.", Harrison commented idly. Later on, when he would be in his dormity, he would found himself thinking why he said all that, though not regreting it. it would make him confused about his stance and feelings about his young professor.

Tom nodded, thoughtful. „How interesting."

They heard a groan and both looked over at crumbled form of Jack Silver who was starting to move.

„Hh. This really isn't his night, being constantly beaten and all.", Harrison commented idly as Tom smirked.

„Well, yes. Doesn't matter now. I hope that in the future I won't have to take this much messures in getting something from you, Harrison. Jack will be on our next meetings as he would help with the training and all, but I am sure you won't mind to much. From what I can see, you handle him pretty well on your own if he annoys you.", Tom said camly. After Harrison later wents to bed, he would find what exect relantionship was between these two from the vampire.

Harrison looked at his professor amused. „Are you giving me premission to hurt Mr. Silver here?", Harrison asked with pure amusment. Riddle looked at him with raised eyebrow.

„Do you need one?"

„No, sir.", Harrison asnwered somewhat cheekily.

„Good. now, off to bed with you. We shall discuse about this more tommorow. Good night, Harrison.", Tom said gently the last end. Harrison nodded walking away and smirking briefly at the slumped Jack who was grimacing in pain. Appereantly, Riddle magic did some good damage on his body in the process.

„Good night, professor. Jack.", and Harrison soon left the meadow.

Tom gazed after Harrison as he dissapeared and after being sure he is gone he glared at strenching and grumbeling Silver who sensed his glare and looked at him wearily. Tom smiled an dangerous smile that had Jack straightening and looking even more weary, obviously preparing to run if Tom starts firing curses and hexes.

„Jack, Jack, my dear Jack, I think we have some very unfinished conversasions.", Tom purred as he started walking around Jack like he was prey instead of a predator he truly was.

„Tell me all about our dear Harrison.", Tom ordered softly and Jack didn't even tried to supress the chills that went down his spine as he stared at captiving red eyes. he started talking, not supresing anything, spilling a story after story about Harrison and his guardian, the infamous Katherine Pierce.

He met Katherine in 1883 in America and he tagged along for a while with her and her friend Pearl who had a daughter Anna. He, though didn't went to Mystic Falls, having a bussniess of his own to attend to, but he never forget the divious women he met and was a companion to for a brief time. After a hundered years, their paths crossed once again, this time in England. Suprisingly, she just took in a human baby boy and was planning on rising it. Jack hang around, curious about the baby and unusual vampire. He later learned, stumbling on the scene, that Katherine fed the baby with her blood. That just picked his curiousity and he would come and go through the years, always checking up on them. Katherine didn't mind since he was useful in bringing certain information and Harrison liked and Jack sometimes more then not, baby-sat him.

He soon found that Harrison was a wizard and very powerful one with many special abilities. He joined their little family and often traveled with them, teaching Harrison of some more man-stuff and ways that Katherine wasn't as skilled in since she had her womens ways and charms to relay on. In Harrison sixth year, during winter holiday's, he and Harrison were in a brief relationship. They both felt lust for one another for quiet some time and they decided to just let go in it. Jack was Harrison's first in many romantic things and he would be remebered in that light which suit Jack just fine.

They both agreed and knew that this wasn't a forever romance. Harrison knew that Jack was a very free spirit who liked to come and go and wasn't suprised when a summer after sixth year, Jack just dissapeared in the morning after a good night shag, with only a small note that contained

_Sorry, love, for I a had to go. You were amazing and I shall see you again. Unfourtantly, my untameble spirit is calling again and I have to go. Take care,_

_ All my love, Jack Silver._

_p.s. You will find your braclet missing. I will make up for it. _

No, Harrison wasn't suprised, but he didn't appreacite being dump by his first crush without a proper goodbye and missing his favorite bracelet that was a gift from a very powerful witch and also a symbol to never fear of unknown and to be strong and break through. No, he didn't liked it at all.

Next day, after class, he was summond in Professors Riddle's office. Harry entered, feeling right at home and frowned at himself for the moment. Really, he didn't even realised how close he got to Riddle. They had spent so much time together and Harry realised now when he looked back on it that when he had spent time with Riddle,he was happy. Most of the time, when spending time with his piers he felt like he had bussniess with small children. But, with Riddle, there is only a rush of happiness and something like fluttering in his stomach whenever he saw Riddle and saw they had time to discuss another topic without fear of getting judgment of ingrown morals about something like death, that came with talking to someone that isn't Riddle or Katherine.

But, the problem was that Harry feared he actually started to _like _Riddle. And_ that_ was something he tought would never, ever, ever happen. To him, all this years, Riddle was an egomaniac, unfaired, favoring his chosen ones and to Harry, an asshole. An asshole that he had to respected because Riddle was in the end one of the most powerful wizard he had met, aside from Dumbledore, but even then Dumbledore only seemed to supress Riddle in knowledge and expirience that comes with years and Harrison couln't deny that.

And now, he liked him? When did the world got wrong?! But, Harrison supposed and he remembered what Katherine once said to him.

_Listen to me carefully, Harrison. Although, I don't practice this saying as often I should for it would better for all of us, it is true never the less. The only way to truly defeat an enemy is to make him his friend. _

Now, Harrison didn't think of Riddle as his arch-enemy, but he had to admit they had their shair of clashes. And now, this sort of friendship because Harrison could find any other word for it that would suit him. It baffled Harrison, that was the issue. He couldn't belive sometimes how well they actually got along. He knew about Katherine's little meddling, but still. This was like bi-polar personality change. But, Harrison didn't mind to much. And that confused him. Even though Riddle had change in his way of acting towards him, he himself started acting nicer and actually started to like Riddle. He usually wasn't like that.

Harrison shook his head. He was overthinking and he already knew Katherine would scowled him for that. But, he was just… confused? About his emotions? Yes, that was about right. Still… Perhaps he was overthinking it. Probably. Most likely. Yes, definetly since he was already standing in front of the Riddle's doors like a bafoon. He really needed to get his head out of the cloudds.

He knocked and entered after the door swinged open on it's own. He looked around, the office was the same, as always. Warm, tastefully decorated and with a lit-up fire. And of course, his professor sitting in an arm-chair besides the fireplace. With fire glowing and casting shadows on his face he looked almost ethearnel and harrison stopped for a moment to observe him.

"Harrison.", the sound of his name startled him and he quikcly stepped foward and walking towards the arm-chair opposite the one where his professor was sitting.

"Good evening, professor.", Harrison greeted polietly. He didn't know what to expect. He wanted to contact Katherine and tell her his secret was exposed, but if so she would undoubtlely wanted him to flee and he... he found he didn't want that. Besides, Tom Riddle was someone, no matter how annoying he could be, was someone that brought excitment into Harrison's life, well, at least in Hogwarts. And he knowledgable and powerful and handsome and, Merlin, _his magic!_ Harrison could feel it last night and it made him feel like he was high, at least that's how he felt when he returned to his dorm. Harrison never felt something quite like that before and he wanted to feel more. That couldn't very well happen if he was on a run, now could it? "You wanted to see me, professor?"

Always trying to be polite, Tom watched him in amusment. "Sit down, Harrison. May I offer you a glass of honeymead?", he said.

"I'm not sure if I should...", Harrison started, but was cut off.

"Nonsense. I'm tired of the false politness and manners between us, Harrison. We have more important matters to focus on.", Tom said producing two glasses of honeymead seemingly out of nowhere.

Harrison kept quiet expect for a small "thank you" as he accepted the offered glass. Tom settled back in his chair and looked at the young man before him.

"I had planned to woo you, did you know that?", he asked suddendly and Harrison stilled completly.

"Pardon me? Professor?", he stammered out, complitely unexpecting this.

"Yes. You see something occured on the ritual that I visited with you. Something life altering, you could say.", Tom continued, his sharp eyes boring into Harrison's. Harrison could only swallow the bit of honeymead he had sipped, feeling it gliding down his throat, leaving a sharp burn behind.

"Were you aware of a certain prophecy regarding the dark lord and another person, his consort, most of all?", Tom asked.

"No.", Harrison barely managed to reply, his mouth dry as sand.

"Would you like to hear it? I have it memorised, you see, since it is so important to me.

_As the blood moon draws near,_

_ A child will come,_

_ With stars for his eyes,_

_ And abilities beyond this plane._

_ With darkness in his blood,_

_ And new ways to come._

_ Loyal he shall be to the Lord,_

_ Who shall take victory_

_ With the child on his side,_

_ As the blood said it will be."_

Harrison sat rigid in his seat as his professor recitated, his eyes staring at him almost absently.

"The problem with the prophecies is that you don't really know what are they talking about until they are fullfilled. But, there is way to find out who this mystery child really is. And one of the ways is to ask nature during the ritual just like the one we visited together, Harrison. Imagine my suprise and shock when the answer I was given was not the one I predicated. The prophecy talk about you and you confirmed that quite clearly yesterday evening.", his eyes seemed brighter and almost frightening and Harrison suddendly wished that he did, in fact, informed Katherin on what is going on.

"And the lord...",Harrison trailed off, clicking everything in place.

"Is me. But that shouldn't suprise you really, my dear one. You see, we are destined to by each others side, to rule together and to take victory.", Tom rosed, looming over Harrison as he trapped him in his arm-chair, leaning over Harrison, his arms incasing the younger man from escaping.

"No!", Harrison snapped and pushed his professor back with a blast of magic though it just pushed him a few steps away. "I will not have my fate manipulated in such fashion.", harrison growled and intented to get the hell out of here when his arm was grabbed in a deadly grip and he was manuvered against Tom's chest.

"Would you rather I lied? That I manipulated subtebly with hints and promises until you gave in? Trust me when I say this, I could very easly have done that, my dear Harrison, but the point of equalness is to be on the same ground. I admit, it might have been better if I waited longer for you to adjust, to became more familiar with me and my ways before telling, but I wanted you to know. To know there is no escaping to be planned from me or this world.", Tom said, his voice smooth and gentle even as his words were terrible to Harrison. He struggled, trying to break free.

"I will not be put in this war! I don't want to do anything with you or your lot!", Harrison snapped at him. Tom suddendly grabbed him even harder and his magic layered over Harrison until he was dizzy from so much of it, all at once.

"You don't need to. I just want you at my side. Look, Harrison, look what we can have.", and Harrison was insulted with images of him and Tom together in an intimate embrace, the memory, the proclimation that was shown to Tom on the night of the ritual. Then, there was more, images of Tom and him, and what they can accomplish. But, then harrison became aware how his magic was twining with Tom's, mixing and swirling, compatible and willing even though his mind struggled. He knew it was true. Most wizards and witches who had suck compatible magic were already bonded and there was no recorder incident where they didn't get along in at least some ways. To find somebody like that, in wizarding world, was as good as finding your soul-mate. And Tom Marvolo Riddle, his professor and the uprising lord was his soul-mate. It was that simple. A simple relasation that was terrible and hard to adjust, but he also knew there was no point in fighitng against this. It would be like fighting against your need to see or smell. Pointless.

So, he sagged against his soul-mate, hot, angry tears straining his face. there was no where to go. It was as it is and Harrison hated the fact he got trapped like that, in a silly, stupid prophecy, but was also aware that if he had found To Riddle in a different world, in different circumstences where was no prophecies, but just their magic calling to each other willingly, he would gladly welcome Tom Riddle's arms around him with a smile on his face and relife that he has someone in his life who he was just for him and wouldn't be going anywhere.


End file.
